


A Far Too Successful Ploy

by MadelineL



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe because 'Lion Force' is literally nothing in existence
Genre: Angst, Crying Lotor, Drunk Allura, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Lotor growing up emotionally, Mildly Dubious Consent, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, side character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: The plan to make Princess Allura the next Sleeping Beauty succeeded, and Prince Lotor takes her back to Doom. But now he has to wake her up, deal with her anger when he does... and then accidentally drugs her.





	1. Vinolen Berries

He’d done it. He’d finally done it.

Lotor held onto Allura’s unconscious form as they touched the small ships down in the castle hangar. He made sure to be extra careful when lifting her out, and held her possessively to his chest.

Word had gotten out oh his success, and there was an entourage at the doorway. In the front of them, standing tall, was King Zarkon. The prince’s success overwhelmed him, and all he could do was grin as he carried the girl in his arms as he moved forward.

Lightly bowing to his father while maintaining his grip on Allura, he saw Zarkon shift between a smirk and a frown.

“I see you managed to grab her.”

“Yes, Father. I believe we had a deal.”

Zarkon frowned at him.

“We’ll talk later about that. Get her secured, I don’t want to deal with her escaping and running around my castle.”

Lotor nodded and followed the group inside.

 

–

 

The lab for the witch was an odd sort of cold, and always smelled of a mixture of herbs and burnt metal. Walking through still holding the princess, Lotor tried to ignore the things that squirmed in jars as he passed. A large metal table for experiments was off to the side in part of the room. Lotor gently laid Allura onto it.

Looking down at her, he reached out and shifted her curls so they cascaded delicately around her shoulders. Sighing, he picked up the manacles, and clipped each to a wrist or ankle. He knew she would panic when she woke, and while being chained up would be terrifying at first, she would at least calm down before she did something she would come to regret. She’d have to learn the only reason she would be alive at this point was because of him. Zarkon would have slashed her throat on the floor of the hangar just to be rid of any potential problems if Lotor wasn’t there. Even the prince was on thin ice with all of this.

Haggar silently appeared beside him, and it took a lot of effort for him to not jump. She smirked.

“Well, now we must wake your pretty little princess. Do you even remember what I told you?”

Lotor glanced at the old woman, but was silent.

“Of course you don’t. Let’s go over this again. It’s magic, so there’s two ways; if your love really is true, and not merely based on lust, a kiss will wake her. This method is risky, if you cannot recognize your own lusts, it will make the sleep permanent.”

“WHAT?! I don’t remember this. Stop playing games, witch.”

“You should consider listening to me more, Your Highness. I already told you all this.”

He frowned at her.

“The second method is very painful, and will leave her in extreme pain for a week as her body tries to not die. She will most likely hate you for the rest of her life, but in the end she will be fine.” Haggar put on her best poker face, the one she used on Zarkon constantly. It was a complete fabrication, the pain part, but she knew the prince didn’t know better… and she liked to watch him squirm. Lotor took her words at face value.

Turning to Allura’s unconscious form, the prince’s mind was awhirl. He suddenly was doubting himself. If he really did love her, then she would wake softly. If he didn’t… she would have to endure extreme pain to be alive again. And the witch was right, she would hate him more than she did… if that was even possible.

“Is there a time limit?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I have to wake her by a certain point?”

Haggar sighed. “Not exactly, but leaving her asleep will cause her to eventually wither and die. I would have assumed you would prefer your pink flower to be alert sooner than later. I’ve never used this method long term.”

Lotor swallowed hard.

“I need to think.”

 

–

 

He’d made Haggar leave her lab, and he was pacing. He’d never doubted himself this much in his entire life. Lotor _knew_ he was destined for greatness, he _knew_ he could do anything he set his mind to, but this? Glancing to Allura, still in the position he had left her, his confidence had shattered more than he would ever had thought possible.

Was his father right? Was this just lust? As if answering him, a thought popped into his mind. With her chained and asleep, he could do anything with her body and she wouldn’t fight back. He could satiate himself and find out if he even cared afterwards. That would tell him if it was merely lust or not.

Lotor felt sick after that train of thought. He didn’t want her unconscious. When he made love to her for the first time, he wanted her awake, alert, actively participating… and he wanted to hear her gasp the first time he entered her. That would all be impossible if it was right now with her like that.

He looked away, and realized if he was disgusted with himself for even thinking that, maybe he shouldn’t be second guessing himself. But he wasn’t positive anymore. Maybe he should just do the second method. Allura would surely hate him then, but she would at least be okay. Lotor suddenly wished he had someone he could confide in, or get advice from. He had nobody.

Turning again, he walked over to her. With a tender hand, he gently brushed a hair away from her forehead. The princess had people in her life that cared for her, and he was sure people she could tell her woes to. He felt jealousy bubbling inside him over her cozy situation. He could go and do nearly anything in the galaxy he wanted, but he didn’t have a warm welcome when he returned. Her pilots had fought hard for her, he had no doubt she would have a happy reception when she returned. She would probably cry and embrace them. He wanted her to cry and embrace _him_.

Spurred by that thought, he leaned down. Taking the plunge, the prince pressed his lips to the princess.

There was a heat, and a burst of light. Lotor stepped backwards. Allura’s form glowed briefly, and sparkles and pockets of light lifted from her body before vanishing into the air. She took a breath as if she hadn’t breathed in ages. Slowly, her eyes opened.

When her vision focused, she looked around. Spying him, she let out a yelp and tried to pull her arms up. The manacles held her down, nearly flush to the table. She began screaming and thrashing.

Lotor stood blinking. It had worked. She was awake and fine.

Then a new thought came to him; she would hurt herself if she kept thrashing around. He moved back to the table and put his hands on her wrists, holding them still.

“Stop, I won’t hurt you.”

“Hurt me? You tried to kill me and now I am chained to a table. What _else_ could you be planning on doing with me?”

“That’s not-”

“Let me go!”

He sighed, and she screamed at him while trying to flail again.

“Allura, please. I’ll unchain you if you promise to be still.”

“And why would I do that?!” she shrieked, making him wince at the proximity and loudness of all of this.

“I don’t want to keep you chained, but you have to follow some rules if you don’t want to piss off my father.”

Allura stilled and was silent. Having to use the threat of his father to make her be calm made him uneasy.

He watched her as she looked around, clearly unnerved by being in Haggar’s bizarre laboratory.

“If you will be quiet and listen, I can unchain you and we can go to my rooms. I don’t want to be in here any more than you do.”

The look of alarm on her face when he mentioned his own quarters made him want to sigh. At least the spell only required love from one party involved.

She turned her head away from him. He watched her, and it barely took more than a few seconds before he realized she was crying and trying not to sob.

“Allura…,” he said softly, but he watched as her chest rose and fell in quick succession. She would hyperventilate.

Despite all logic and upbringing, he picked up her closest wrist and unlocked the manacle. He expected her to use it to hit him, but instead she shifted, pulling into herself and turning away from him. The sob he heard made his newly confident heart shatter once more.

He stood there, looking anywhere but at her shaking form. He then chose to make another probably completely bad decision and he walked around to the end of the table and unshackled her ankles. He wanted desperately to move closer and release her last wrist, but he suddenly felt himself incredibly terrified of her reactions. The thought of chasing her around Haggar’s workspace made him uneasy.

Allura didn’t move immediately. When she realized her legs were free, she shifted them, curled up a bit, but it seemed merely to be making herself more comfortable. Lotor turned around, giving her a semblance of privacy and tortured himself by listening to her cry.

Eventually, her sobs abated. He heard her shift. He kept his back to her.

“I would like to go to your rooms instead,” she murmured.

He tried to keep his heart from leaping in joy. Anyone would rather be there than here. He turned around. She was sitting, one arm awkwardly still pulled down, eyes red and puffy, but she was putting on a brave face.

Lotor nodded to her as he moved to the last of the chains.

“Don’t make a sound when we’re walking. If you want to scream at me, wait until we get to my rooms. You can scream and throw as many of my things at me as you wish when we’re there.”

He was purposefully avoiding looking at her at this point, but her silence was starting to unnerve him. He glanced up. She just stared back.

“Allura?”

She pursed her lips.

“Fine. I suppose that might be better than a dungeon.”

Her words cut into him. The underlying meaning was clear.

 

–

 

The walk back felt like it took a hundred years. He had made the trip countless times, but holding tightly onto Allura’s forearm while they passed shocked Drule courtiers and guards was making him feel incredibly self conscious. He should have been beaming. He wasn’t.

When they arrived at the main doors to his apartment set, Lotor pulled her around to have her back to the door so she couldn’t see the code. Punching it in, the buttons blinked, the doors unlatched, and he pushed them open. He had expected to have to pull her inside, but she scampered in so fast he lost his grip on her.

Running from him, Allura made a beeline to the farthest wall. She pressed her back to it. He sighed and turned away from her. The first of the rooms was a parlor room, and was well stocked for entertaining. He strode to the wall across from Allura. Opening a cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of wine, and two glasses.

Placing it all on a table, he set about opening the wine. Filling both glasses, he glanced to Allura. She was staring at him.

“Come, have a drink, it’ll help you relax a bit.”

She was now openly scowling.

“I don’t want to relax. I want to go home.”

He sighed, sitting down on the settee next to the table.

“That’s not possible, now.”

“No, I suppose thinking about anyone but yourself _isn’t_ possible, is it, Lotor?”

He tried not to flinch at her words. It was the first time he could remember that she had said his name in a long time.

Clenching his hands, he tried not to get angry, but he could feel his face twisting into a snarl. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, Allura was looking to the floor, visibly scared.

“I told you, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said as gently as he could muster.

There was silence for a while. Lotor took a gulp from one of the glasses, and she spoke in a small voice.

“There’s many different ways to hurt someone. You hurt me all the time.”

His eyes shot up to her. She was staring at him again.

“Allura....”

She looked to the floor.

“It’s not always a... physical pain. Every time you attack Voltron, you hurt me. When you attack my people, you hurt me. When you attack my castle, you hurt me.”

She looked up at him, and her eyes were now burning with rage.

“I can’t sleep well at night, because I never know when the next attack will come. I never know when you’ll try and take me from my bed, kicking and screaming, to… to… to force yourself on me, whether I want you or not!”

She began to step away from the wall and moved towards him, her voice raising until she was yelling.

“All of this hurts me! ALL OF IT! We are at WAR, what part of that _isn’t_ going to hurt me?!”

Allura had crossed the room completely while speaking, and was close to him. He set the glass down. The second it was out of his grasp, she struck him across the face. It wasn’t quite a slap, she had intended harm. Lotor wasn’t been prepared for it, and the force she put into it pushed him back into the cushions.

When he looked up at her as he slowly sat fully back up, she began to back away, terrified. He could feel his nostrils flaring, and he was clenching his jaw. He went to stand up, but thought better of it. He stayed where he was. Allura kept backing up until she startled herself by backing into the wall again.

Lotor sighed, not knowing what to do. He decided ignoring what she did was the best thing at the moment, regardless of how his face now ached and how he was sure there would be a very visible bruise. He drained his glass.

They stayed like that in silence for a long time, neither looking at one another. Lotor refilled his glass twice, and drained it nearly immediately both times. Nearing the end of the fourth glass, his cheek hurt less, and he leaned back on the settee, staring at the ceiling.

_I’ve won, but have I really?_

He held the glass above himself, looking at the red coloring. After a while, he went to sit up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Allura had silently moved closer. She was staring down at him, expressionless.

“You aren’t going to retaliate? I hit you pretty hard.”

He frowned. “I told you, I’m not going to… harm you.”

She shifted, one leg slightly bent and crossed her arms, looking down at him.

“Then why am I here?”

He took another swig of his glass, and set it down on the table. Looking up at her, he went to frown, but flinched when his cheek started to hurt at the movement.

“As you’ve pointed out, we’re at war. I captured the figurehead of the enemy.”

“Wouldn’t… it have been better to capture Keith? Without him, Voltron couldn’t… form.”

“Allura, Arus and Voltron are yours. Even if I took your captain, someone would figure out Voltron eventually. You’re the Crown of Arus. You can’t be replaced.”

Lotor felt smug satisfaction at watching her eyes go wide. Then a strange mixture of emotions played on her face. Somehow, it seemed the princess had never truly considered the truth of the matter.

“Come, have a drink. I won’t touch you.”

She looked up at him, a sad expression in her eyes. He slid over, trying to give her space closer to where she stood, and his breath caught in his throat as she shakily sat down. He smiled to himself as she reached out a reluctant hand and picked up the glass full of wine. She stared down at it for a moment, before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

Swallowing, Allura stared back at the glass in her hands.

“Have as much as you like, my sweet,” he said finishing off his glass and smiling at her.

She sighed, and then turned to look at him.

“How can I get you to take me home?”

He let out a chuckle. “That’s not possible.”

“Why not?”

“Allura, did you understand what I said earlier? You are the Head of State. I can’t just take you back.”

After taking a big gulp out of the glass, she settled it back in her hands and stared into it.

“You would if you actually loved me,” she whispered.

His heart lurched at the way she said it.

“You would be dead if I didn’t love you.” He felt like a bastard saying it so flatly.

Her eyes snapped to him.

“Excuse me?”

He looked away from her, filling his glass again.

“I suppose the normal ways do apply. My father probably would have taken Arus by now without me, but I was thinking specifically of today.”

When he didn’t elaborate, she moved closer to him. He pretended to ignore her as he drank more from his glass. He nearly jumped when she put her hand on his knee.

“Lotor, what do you mean I would be dead? What happened? You haven’t even explained how I’m here. Are… are my friends all right?”

He stared at her hand on him. He had _not_ had enough to drink to be hallucinating. His eyes met hers.

“The little green one might have a few bruises but I assume he’s fine otherwise.”

“Lotor….” She said his name so softly. When her other hand joined the first one, he looked down at them, and then back to her face. He briefly wondered if she had slipped a drug into his wine. This couldn’t be real.

Beyond her, he spied her empty glass. He knew it was a little bigger than humans usually had theirs, but it wasn’t enough for a human to be drunk from. At least he didn’t think it was. He gulped more wine down before speaking.

“Haggar got you poisoned. A cut or something, I don’t know. It was more like a magic spell. She told me the only… well the only _non_ painful way to break it was a kiss of... love that was true.”

He wasn’t looking at her, he was suddenly sheepish about admitting how he felt. He was starting to wonder if there really was something in the wine.

“Lotor, you kissed me and it broke the spell?”

He nodded in reply. Still looking down, he saw at the same time he felt her squeeze her hands on his leg. Lotor stopped breathing.

With wide eyes, he looked up at her.

“Thank you, for not using the painful way…,” she said so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

Moving his hand, he tried to put his glass down without looking, almost missing the table entirely. He absolutely did not want to break eye contact with her. Her cheeks were so pink, and he offhandedly wondered when that had happened.

He reached up with a hand towards her. She didn’t flinch. Realizing he still had his gloves on, he moved his hand back and tore them off. He reached out to her again, and placed his hand on her cheek. She didn’t move.

Her skin was warm, and he felt his heart racing at the contact. When she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, he was convinced he had died or was dreaming. Or both. A hallucination before he perished.

Lotor leaned closer to her. He whispered her name, and when she didn’t answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by kissing back.

Pressing forward, he pushed her mouth open with his tongue and she didn’t fight him. He could have sworn she was enthusiastically encouraging him. One of her hands even moved to his neck, pulling herself closer. He felt her leg on top of his lap. He was spurred on. Pushing her back onto the settee, she giggled as he tongued at her mouth. A sinking feeling took over his stomach at the beautiful sound.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back and looked down at her. Allura’s cheeks were even darker, and she looked at him with half closed eyes. She was clearly drunk. He frowned heavily.

“Are you okay?”

She giggled again. “I’m fline. Why’d you stop?”

“Allura, I don’t know how off one glass, but you’re… way too drunk.”

“Hmmm… you saying you don't wanna keep kissing me? Nobody has ever kissed me like that. It feels so good… and you’re so handsome~~”

She flicked his nose, and started giggling again. Lotor didn’t know what to do. One of her legs was suddenly around his waist, trying to pull him down to her, and he panicked. If she was like this, she would never forgive him if he took advantage of it. It was just like when she was unconscious.

He turned away from her and looked at the bottle. He grabbed it and read the label. Nothing seemed amiss. It was a variety he usually had… another sinking feeling hit him when he reread the ingredients.

_Vinolen Berries_

He grimaced. It was a berry known to hit non-drules far harder, and it made them drunk and… was a very, very strong aphrodisiac. Nobody else in the castle cared for it, but it always gave him a very pleasant buzz. He hadn’t even thought about it when he grabbed the bottle. He’d ended up drugging her when he hadn’t even meant to.

His eyes snapped back to her when she ran a finger along the outside of his ear. Maybe… one more kiss before he broke this up.

 

–

 

Lotor was breathing hard against her neck. She’d kissed _him_ senseless, and had pulled his shirt off. And tried to take her dress off, _from the bottom_. Then her hands were all over him. He was having an extremely difficult time stopping, he was pretty far from sober himself.

_It's just the berries..._

He had to keep reminding himself that he didn’t want her like this. Besides, he always had women make _him_ their first choice. What was he supposed to do, keep her drunk for the rest of her life? The notion briefly began to take form in his mind before he dismissed it entirely. That was idiotic.

Pulling himself back, he sat up tall. He looked down at her. Her hair was spilling all over, her cheeks were so very pink, and her lips were tender from all the kissing. She looked as if she had just… he groaned to himself. She looked freshly fucked and he was torturing himself.

Allura bit her lip, placing her palms on his stomach. Lotor closed his eyes, trying to memorize the sensation before he put his hands around her wrists and pulled her off him.  He stood up, trying to keep his mind clear. He’d gone on raiding campaigns with far more wine in him, he could handle one woman.

_Damned vinolen berries._

He briefly considered what to do, and realized the best course of action was to let her sleep it off. Then deal with her inevitable rage. It’d been years since he’d cried, but now was fast becoming one of those moments.

Allura giggled again and suddenly her naked toes were running up the inside of his thigh. He took a deep breath to steel himself. Turning, he plucked her foot off him, and reached down to pick her up. She continued to laugh as he lifted her and carried her into his inner rooms.

She was touching him everywhere, and he growled as one of her hands was reaching into his pants. He ran.

Allura shrieked and giggled as she bounced on his bed from him nearly throwing her onto it. He bit his lip and turned around.

“Allura, it seems we’ve ingested something not so great, so I’m going to let you sleep it off.”

“But I’m not tired.” He’d never heard her whine before.

He glanced over his shoulder, not trusting himself to even fully turn around.

“Please, just sober up and we’ll talk later. I’m sorry, I didn’t… we’ll talk later.”

Lotor nearly ran out of his own bedroom, locking the door with a code behind himself so she wouldn’t be able to follow him.


	2. A Bag of Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now very explicit, but I'm not tagging the specific acts.

Allura felt so pleasantly warm as she woke. And relaxed. She couldn’t remember if she had ever been so relaxed in her life. But then she realized her room smelled… wrong.

Blinking in the dim lighting, she panicked. This was not her bedroom. She sat up and looked around. Drule architecture and design was all around her. The walls were dark, the desk was gnarled and dark, the chairs and settee were dark. The cushions were blood red, as were the silky sheets she was laid out on. A large mirror was on the opposite wall, its gnarled frame mocking her by showing her herself on a very obvious Drule bed.

Shaking, she looked around her. She was slightly relieved to be alone on the sheets, but that relief vanished when she realized how sticky she was between her legs.

_He must have…_

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

The princess moved to sit up, but she otherwise didn’t feel any different, just slightly sluggish. She had expected pain, but there was none.

_Maybe he actually didn’t-_

And then, like a flood, memories of hours earlier filled her mind. They were disjointed, but they were all there; screaming at him, walking from Haggar’s lab, striking him, his patience, and _the wine_. What happened after the wine was a little blurry, but she still remembered it all. She had put her hands on his knee, he kissed her, then she had put her tongue in his mouth. Repeatedly. She remembered with horror and a blush that she had ripped his shirt off of him and ran her hand along his chest. She could vividly recall the way he closed his eyes at the pleasure of her touch as she moved her fingers across to his shoulders. Allura gasped when she thought about how she had tried to get them both naked on his little couch. And then put her hand down his pants and had began to touch his... and she had been laughing with pleasure the entire time! The final memory to come back to her was the frustrated way he had pursed his lips and frowned when he set her down on his bed and turned from her.

Confusion filled her. That was everything he had been boasting he wanted for months, and as soon as he got it, he left her in this room alone.

“ _...the only non painful way to break it was a kiss of... love that was true.”_

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. He had proven _**twice**_ in one day that his love for her wasn’t merely confused lust. Even after all his repeated kidnapping attempts, attacking her and her people with robeasts, and… everything else he had done that made her want to scream at him that he was a monster. He’d had the chance to do whatever he wanted to her, and she had been... throwing herself at him, and he had actually acted like a respectable, high born prince for once.

She covered her face with her hands, willing herself to be home in her own bed.

When nothing felt like it changed, she peeked from between her fingers. Everything was still Drule.

Sighing, Allura slid herself off the bed. She looked around again, and started to notice the personal touches in the space, things that meant this was his inner sanctum. There was an article of clothing hanging off the edge of the chair at the desk, some books were open on top, a pen was set to fall off the edge of the desk at any moment. Some tiny pictures were on the wall over it, showing different landscapes and what were personal photos with… friends?

Two trophy cases were along another wall, and she walked over to them. An array of objects were enclosed. Many of the pieces were clearly from different planets, and she idly wondered how many of their owners he had murdered.

In the center of the one case, her heart stopped. She spied a jeweled barrette she had been convinced she had lost two months ago. Throwing open the top, she picked it up. It was definitely hers. She sighed as she put it in her hair. Nearly slamming the case shut, she turned towards the door. He was getting to be far too much for her to handle.

Stalking to the door, her hands were about to try and open what she assumed would be a locked door, when she heard voices on the other side. Her curiosity was suddenly high. Allura placed her ear against the door to try and listen. She heard Zarkon and he was angry.

“-n’t care what I agreed to, you will obey me and marry Princess Coral! Your insolence is old, and I will not budge on this.”

“Please, Father, I know this will work. With her as my bride I can take Arus-”

“NO! With her here, Arus is already mine. If you marry Coral, then we don’t have to worry about Deimos. Do whatever you want with the little rebellious tart, but you’re marrying Coral.”

“I refuse!”

There was a hard smacking noise, and a thump. Allura put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

“I have tried to be patient with you, Lotor, but I am done with this. I already have a willing princess for you, your desires have nothing to do with it. This is politics.”

“Allura is willing!”

Her eyes bulged. Was he relying on when she had been intoxicated? Like she would agree to-

“Oh? Prove it. If you’re lying to me, I’ll chain you both to a post in the coliseum and send in some robeast failures to rip you to shreds. I’m not dealing with you anymore if this is a farce.”

Her heart was slamming in her chest as she heard movement towards the door. She backed up as the keypad flashed, and the door swung open.

Lotor entered. He had a small drip of blood running to his chin from his lip, and the cheek close to his mouth where she had hit him the night previous bore the telltale sign that Zarkon had just hit him there with his scepter. The prince went to say something, but was interrupted.

“No talking, bring her in and she can prove this sudden devotion to you.”

Lotor looked at her with wide eyes. Allura pursed her lips. She decided it was time to prove Lotor right; she was the Crown of Arus and she would do whatever it took to keep her people safe.

Allura put her hand on the center of Lotor’s chest and pushed him aside. She was barefoot, but she strode regally through the door and held her head high as she faced King Zarkon. His eyes narrowed down at her as she entered the room.

“Greetings, King Zarkon. I believe you were talking of me?”

She felt a surge of pleasure at the sight of him seeming wary.

“Princess Allura. My idiot son has claimed you’re his willing bride. I want to see this.” Zarkon lifted his hand to silence Lotor, who had followed her back into the room.

The princess recalled a time when Coran had been very cross at her when she was very young, when she had tried to avoid getting into trouble for something silly.

“ _It doesn’t matter if there’s truth in it, a half truth to deceive is still a lie, Allura.”_

She was going to do everything she was taught not to... enough that Lotor would be able to follow what she was saying. Allura would protect them both. She hoped.

“Hmm, we haven’t spoken about that quite yet. His mouth was rather busy last night.”

She watched with slight amusement as Zarkon frowned at her words. Allura then put her hand behind her, fingers splayed outwards towards Lotor. Something then happened she never thought would in her entire life; a surge of relief coursed through her as Lotor stepped closer to her and intertwined his fingers with hers. She briefly wondered about the after effects of that, “thing they had ingested that was not so great,” he had mentioned.

Zarkon frowned harder, and Allura decided to continue her fabrication.

“Lotor has always told me how much he cares for me, and I had hoped you wouldn’t try and… and stand between _our love_.”

A look flashed on the king’s face, and she knew she had gone too far in the deception to be believable.

“Your love? After all the times you’ve spurned him. HA! Prove it, you little minx.”

Allura could feel herself shaking, but when Lotor squeezed her hand, she actually felt more confidant. His love had been true, she just had to… fake hers. Turning to Lotor, she tried not to look scared, but she knew her feelings had been betrayed to him through her trembling hand. He would have to prove himself for a third time.

The prince grinned in an arrogant fashion, and put his hand down to her chin. He lifted her jaw, and met her lips with his.

“How sweet, this proves nothing.”

Allura’s confidence wavered again, but his did not. A hand went to her waist, and he pulled her in as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tried not to be hesitant, and channeled the fervor she had felt the night previous under the influence of the wine. Allura let her hesitation go at his touch.

One of her hands gripped into his hair, the other left his palm and she hooked fingers under his belt, pulling him flush against her body. For a moment she for forgot all about Zarkon, as Lotor ran his tongue across hers vigorously as she tasted his blood on his lip, and she felt him grow hard against her stomach.

“Fine,” the king said in an annoyed tone, “we’ll discuss details later, I don’t need to see the rest of this.”

Allura barely heard as the door nearly slammed on the other side of the room. They were now alone.

Lotor didn’t stop kissing her. He moved his hands from her waist down and lifted her up by her butt. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around him to keep from falling.

Allura gasped into his mouth as she felt him walking somewhere, and broke the kiss when she felt her back lowered against his bed as he set her down and laid himself on her. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

He grinned down at her, and took up one of her hands in his, and began to kiss her fingers.

“You are so very brave, and so very smart, my beautiful princess. You managed to silence him. I’ve never been able to do that.”

Allura felt a strange sense of pride well in her. It distracted her from Lotor, as he kissed at her wrist and up her arm, skipping her sleeve and then kissing at her exposed shoulder. When he reached her neck, she remembered herself.

“Stop it. I never actually agreed to anything.”

His movements ceased, and she felt the mood shifting in the room. When he leaned back slightly to look down at her, she wasn’t sure if she should be frightened or not.

“You don’t really have a choice, now do you?”

She frowned hard.

“I do. Voltron will come for me. They have my key, so they can easily get another pilot for Blue Lion. Probably Sven. Your time with me is limited, _Prince Lotor,_ and you will have to deal with your father alone when I leave. And with this Princess Coral, I suppose.”

Allura actually felt bad seeing the look on his face. She wondered if perhaps she had gone too far with him, and he would turn on her. Instead, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“You were so enthusiastic last night, I thought perhaps…,” he murmured, and she barely heard him.

“You thought wrong. You drugged me and none of that was how I truly feel.”

He looked back up at her, a sullen look on his face that on anyone else would have broken her heart. She felt… slightly bad, but held her ground.

“It was vinolen berries. And I didn’t mean to... They don’t fabricate feelings or desire, Allura. While intoxicating and an aphrodisiac, they heighten senses and feelings. It was still you, just relaxed and… open to your desires for me.”

She slapped him. It wasn’t very hard, she was on her back and he was mostly on top of her, but it still served its purpose. He turned his head back to her, clearly angry. She realized she had hit him for a second time, and right where his father just had with that hard metal scepter. His cheek had already been a little swollen.

Blood appeared between his lips. She tried to reason that it must have been reopening the cut from the blow earlier, it was still the first time she had made him bleed. All her confidence in being reasonably safe in his rooms was now gone. She wondered how much farther would he be willing to let her push, or if this was the end of the line. The only reason to keep her around was his feelings, and there was only so far any person would be willing to go. Tears filled her eyes.

She watched with sudden fascination as Lotor’s expression softened, and he moved to lean his forehead on her shoulder again. They stayed like that for a long while, the tears escaping her eyes and running down the sides of her face and into her hair, but she didn’t cry. He wasn’t hostile, so she started to calm down on her own.

After a long while, Allura became slightly curious. He was mostly laying on her. Senses heightened from the proximity, she was becoming incredibly aware of his muscles pressed against her body. Flashes of how they felt under her fingertips the night previous filled her mind, and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Lotor took a deep breath in, and she felt his whole body shift slightly on her. He was heavy, but she didn’t dislike it as much as she would have thought. Slowly, she moved a hand, and placed it on his shoulder. She heard him suck in air at the contact.

Allura nearly laughed when she considered how expressive he was. He never hid his moods or his thoughts, even when it got him into trouble with his father. And a mere touch on his shoulder from her, and he couldn’t even control his breathing.

_I’m like that, too…_

She frowned at herself for making a comparison between them, but tried to tamper down the thought.

Delicately, and barely touching, she pressed her hand flat and moved it on him in a circle. His shoulder was so wide, and her hand felt so small.

Losing track of time, she slowly moved farther down his back. He was calm, breathing softly against her skin. His body was very toned under her fingers, and she started getting a thrill from touching him. Resting her hand on his lower back, she copied what she’d done with her other hand. Now they were laying as if she were holding him to her.

Allura gripped her hands, and he inhaled sharply again. The thought she had so much control over him with barely a touch was almost as intoxicating as the berries had been. She wondered why she hadn’t used this to her advantage before. He was the prince of an enemy state, and he was gasping at her merely squeezing his sides. She wondered what else she could make him do.

She whispered his name. Lotor looked up, and she gasped. His face was starting to actually swell a great deal.

“Lotor, we need ice.”

He went to frown, but winced. She tried not to laugh, this was all so very… mundane. So normal. It made her almost forget he had kidnapped her.

“I don’t want to move.”

Allura sighed, he was being a baby.

“I’m not… against us continuing this, but we have to stop the swelling on your face. Are you sure nothing is broken?”

His eyes lit up when she implied she would be okay with him laying on her again, but he winced once more as he began to smile. She sighed, but smiled lightly back at him.

 

 

–

 

Lotor had continued to act like a baby. She ended up with her legs on his lap, holding the ice to his face.

“This would be easier if you would agree to lay down.”

“Will you lay with me?”

“ _Fine_ , I don’t want to deal with you being a child about this any longer. I don’t even know why I’m helping you, you’re holding me prisoner.”

“You’re not… exactly a prisoner.”

She stood and put her hand on her hip. He had procured new clothes for her when she demanded it while he called for the ice from a servant. Knee pants and a tight shirt. She had insisted on pants, and he was clearly grateful she was wearing them, as it meant she would be in positions such as this, touching him. And still barefoot, with half her legs on display.

He grinned up at her, painfully, and laid himself down on the settee. With his legs bent, there was only one place for her to go. Allura sighed. He was all but forcing her to straddle him. She moved to sit on the floor, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. She frowned. He was so unreasonable. The princess continued to frown as she placed a knee on either side of him on the cushions and sat down lightly on his stomach. He beamed up at her.

She pushed the ice back down onto his cheek gently, as much as she wanted to smack him, but decided against much more harm. Instead, she chose to do what she had done the night before while intoxicated; she flicked his nose. He made a face at her, and she laughed.

The silence after her laughter was deafening; it was the first time he had made her laugh that wasn’t when she was full of the wine, and they both were very aware of it. Allura became incredibly self conscious.

Lotor placed his hand over the one she was holding the ice with, and closed his eyes. She sighed. He was so content looking, she wasn’t sure what to think any longer.

With her other hand, she reached out and pushed some of his hair back and behind his ear. His eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at her. Allura briefly wondered what would have happened if they had met under different circumstances… if his father wasn’t hellbent on trying to take Arus, or half the galaxy. The train of thought was alarming.

“You should call for a doctor, Lotor.”

“No.”

“I told you to stop being a child. I’ve hit you there twice and I can only assume Zarkon did with his stupid hand thing. Your _not-prisoner_ is going to keep bringing it up until you do, so you might as well just have a doctor make sure nothing is broken. What was bleeding, anyway?”

He sighed, and looked away from her.

“I cut the inside of my cheek against my teeth.”

“Disinfect that, too.”

“You’re being very attentive.”

Allura frowned. “I’ll stop then.”

Lotor squeezed his hand that still covered hers over the ice container.

“No, please, I like it very much.”

His words from earlier echoed in her head.

“ _It was still you, just relaxed and… open to your desires for me.”_

She continued to frown at him, bothered by the way she was relaxing into his presence.

“Will you kiss me? I might feel better if you do.” He had a roguish half grin on his face.

“ _...open to your desires for me.”_

She kept frowning at him, but leaned down against her better judgement. Allura gave him a chaste kiss. His lips were half chilled.

“That’s probably enough ice for now. Go call the doctor, Lotor,” she said as she sat back up and slid her hand out from under his, bringing the ice bag away from him. When she turned to get up, his hand grabbed her wrist. Allura looked down at him.

He didn’t say anything.

“Lotor?”

He closed his eyes as he kissed her fingers and then pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. The gesture was so very intimate and Allura was getting concerned over his attachment.

After a moment, he pulled his head away and opened his eyes. He held onto her hand, rubbing her knuckles.

“I’ll have the doctor check me, you don’t need to worry.”

She frowned, she had _not_ been worried.

 

–

 

Lotor sighed to himself. A bone bruise on his cheekbone and possibly jaw. It would take a while to heal properly and everyone would be able to see it all over his face. That herbal draught he’d been made to drink to help numb it had tasted terrible. He started to wonder if it was too late to blame it all on the Voltron Force.

Allura had opted to wait in his bedroom while he was examined, as if she had anywhere else to go. As soon as the doctor left, he paced to himself for a minute before going to look for her.

She was on his bed, on top of the bedclothes, curled up to her side. It was the perfect position for what he wanted. Crossing the room, Lotor stared down at her beautiful form. She didn’t stir, so he gently laid down, and nestled himself behind her.

Apparently, she had been dozing, and his touch woke her up. His princess went to move, but he latched an arm around her waist and held her in place. He felt her take a deep breath.

“Lotor, let go of me.”

“Why? I just laid down,” he said as he pushed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

“I don’t want you touching me.”

“Why not?”

“People would… talk.”

“Nobody else needs to know…,” he trailed off to a whisper, his lips brushing against her ear.

“I would know….”

“Hmmm, doesn’t that make it all the more exciting? A secret between us,” he said low as he spread his fingers out across her stomach, and pushed himself flush against her back. Allura was going through the motions verbally, as she always did, but she had been warming up to him... and that was spurring him on.

“I just want to make you feel good,” he whispered against her ear. “I want to bring you pleasure, Allura.” He purred the last part out, and felt her clench her stomach in an unconscious response.

With the very tip of his tongue, he ran it along her ear up to the ridge. Breathing on her now wet ear, he felt and heard her breath catch. Lotor started to slide his hand on her stomach down. Allura said nothing. When his fingers began to move beneath the edge of the pants she wore, he spoke once more.

“Do you want pleasure from someone who loves you, Allura?” he kept his hand moving downwards.

“Allura…?”

He heard her take a breath through her mouth, and whisper a small “yes.”

Making a humming noise, Lotor continued his fingertips down farther. He took a deep breath when he felt the edge of her panties, before running his hand under them. Her hair was tousled under his fingers for a moment, teasing her, but then kept moving. Reaching the spot where her skin parted, he pushed one finger between.

Lotor groaned against her ear. She was already soaked.

He slid that hand down farther, his finger running between her lips, and tried to remember to breath. Wordlessly, Allura shifted, spreading her legs for him. He could now feel everything under his fingertips.

He moved his finger down, feeling where she was warmer and slicker. He slid around for a second, getting his finger even wetter, before moving back upwards. Slowly and methodically, he touched her until he grinned to himself at finding the right spot. She wasn’t prepared for his quick movements, and was breathing hard nearly immediately. He slowed so she wouldn’t finish too quickly. He wanted to _savor_ this.

Snaking his other hand under her torso, he pulled her more on top of him, and ran that hand down to meet the first. He began yanking her pants off, and it only took a second before she was helping him. Lower clothes gone, he gripped and rubbed her inner thigh. Allura unconsciously spread her bent legs farther.

Lotor took in a deep breath, savoring the scent of her arousal now thick in the air. He lifted his head off the pillow, and looked to the wall. The large mirror was showing a perfect angle. Using the free fingers on the hand flicking across her, he spread her lips wide, giving him a full view of all of her. He groaned.

“On all the planets, in all the universes, this is the most beautiful sight I have seen in my life,” he murmured against her neck as he watched her bite her lip.

He slid his other hand from her thigh and down where her her body dipped. He watched, breathing heavy himself, as he teased around her entrance with a finger. When he heard her catch her breath briefly at the touch, he pushed it inside of her. He thrust inside a few times before adding a second, watching through the mirror as she dripped onto his pants with each jerking movement. After he was sure she was getting used to it, he added a third finger, slowly pushing them inside against her tightness. He watched through the mirror as his fingers became slick from her. He began to thrust them in and out faster, and matched the speed with the finger on her clitoris. Allura moved a hand and gripped at his side, breathing louder.

“Not yet, my sweet,” he whispered at her as he slowed his finger before she could come, biting his lip when she made a small whining noise. He removed his fingers from inside her, biting his lip harder as he realized through the mirror, he could see more of her from him stretching her out slightly. He groaned.

Running his now wet hand back up, he slid it under her shirt. He squeezed and cupped at her breast, before playing with her now pert nipple, slippery from his fingers. Lotor then took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it.

Allura was breathing harder again. He started to rub her faster, and pinched and held her nipple. She began making a whining noise. Her thighs were shaking a bit, and he watched this with a heady lust through the mirror. He had never in his entire life wanted to fuck a woman more than her at that moment.

He let her ear go and spoke in a husky voice.

“Call my name,” he said and she groaned. “Call my name, Allura.” It was a commanding tone.

“Lotor…,” she whined before he heard the most glorious noise come out of her mouth as she came against his hand, and it took all the effort in his body to not roll her over and fuck her senseless.

Her grip relaxed slowly, but she kept breathing hard. Letting go of her breast, he pushed her slightly back down into the sheets and leaned over her.

When she fluttered her eyes open and looked up, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She responded with a passion he had only previously dreamed of.


	3. An Honest Reflection

Allura watched Lotor as he smirked once they broke their kissing. She closed her eyes again, still trying to catch her breath. She had been wrong earlier, this was the most relaxed she had felt in her entire life. A small whine of contentment escaped her lips as she felt him begin to softly touch her hair, pushing back stray locks and arranging curls in from what she assumed was now a mess.

“I saw you found the barrette,” he said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

She opened her eyes and made a breathy laugh.

“I did. Perhaps you could not take things from me without my permission.” She immediately second guessed on how tart she said that.

He laughed. “Yes, I’m noticing how _enjoyable_ it is when you let me have things after I ask.”

Her cheeks were already warm, but Allura was convinced they got hotter at such a comment from him. Lotor noticed. He reached down with a thumb to trace the outline of her cheek and jaw.

“Y-you’re not going to… to want anything from me… right now?”

He smirked again and narrowed his eyes.

“Are you offering?”

She swallowed.

“If you’d like. I… might not have experience in some things, but I’ve been led to believe that it’s… proper to, uh, reciprocate?”

He visibly inhaled.

“I would find anything you do or attempt to be _pleasurable_ , Allura,” he said as he leaned in to give her a light peck on the lips.

She gripped at his shoulders, staring into his eyes. It was now strange, how she wasn’t terrified of him, or terrified to be this close to him… even with him straddling her in his bed, and she missing important clothes. A little voice in her head piped up that this could be a ruse, but it seemed very unlikely. He seemed to be trying to win her trust to merely have her trust, not to use it against her. At this point he didn’t really have much to gain from her. That made her think of the future…

“Lotor, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but… I want you to know that I… I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, at least in this bit of time we’ve had. I never would have thought…,” she trailed off, and he brushed his hand along her hair again.

“It doesn’t have to end, my sweet.”

Allura frowned.

“It’s not so simple for me, and you know that. Please stop telling me otherwise.”

He frowned back, and she reached up near his slightly swollen cheek.

“If he hurts his own son like this, how could I trust my entire planet to him, Lotor? He has no regard for life or anyone else.”

He looked away. She reached up and pulled him down against her. He was warm and heavy against her skin, and her mind started to stray back to her offer. The mood was too heavy.

“We can talk about that later, my handsome prince, I believe I had made you an offer of pleasure.”

She felt him take a deep breath, and he leaned up on an elbow, smirking down at her. His moods shifted so quickly! And she was very good at being the one to do it.

“So you did...”

Lotor sat up and practically ripped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Grabbing her shirt from the bottom, he pulled her up and out of hers, sending it with his. He ran a finger under the edge of her brassiere, and she had trouble breathing again. When she closed her eyes at the sensation, he moved his hand. She blinked up at him. He was pulling at his belt, so she put her hands on his, stopping his movements.

“May I?”

She’d caught glimpses into the mirror earlier, and the look on his face was the same one he had at that time. Allura would have been scared if it wasn’t a direct response to something she knew had to be… very suggestive.

Reaching up, she put a hand on his stomach. Slowly, she slid it across. He closed his eyes, and she was reminded of how she had done this when intoxicated. This time, however, she was completely sober. Having some of that wine to calm her nerves a little crossed her mind.

Lotor was clearly flexing to show off, and she quite liked it. It was hard for her to breathe as she put both her hands on his stomach.

“You’re too tall.”

He barked out a laugh, and the clenching of his muscles under her fingers sent a thrill down her spine.

“I’m a little short for a drule.”

“Lean over, I can’t reach you like this,” she said low, and he grinned that lopsided grin due to his swollen cheek.

As he bent, she ran her hand up his abdomen and across his chest. He leaned down and kissed below her ear. His hair spilled over his shoulder and onto her bare neck, tickling her.

“Is that better, my sweet?” he asked softly, and Allura felt tingly at his breath on her skin and the way he had said it.

“Yes,” she murmured, close to his ear.

She shot out her tongue and licked him along the edge of his ear the way she remembered him doing to her before. He made a breathy groan before speaking barely above a whisper.

“No matter what, Allura, I will always love you. If you have to go back to Arus to be safe, then I won’t stand in your way.”

Her heart was fluttering. It was a bold declaration. The princess pushed at his shoulders so he would sit up, and he leaned onto his elbows, looking down at her with a very serious expression. She was overwhelmed.

“You really would let me go?”

His eyebrows turned up, and he moved a hand to touch a lock of her hair spilling onto the bed.

“I don’t want to, but I hope that even if you’re not here, you’ve grown… maybe a little attached to me.”

Allura’s heart felt like it would burst at the sheepish way he said that, and she moved her hands to either side of his face to pull him down to her.

“I believe I am,” she whispered before kissing him with a passion that rivaled their earlier kisses.

It only took a few moments before he pulled back, starring down at her with the softest expression she’s seen on his face. He then closed his eyes slowly and began to kiss along her jaw and to the other side of her neck.

“I’m still wearing my pants, Allura,” he breathed against her skin.

She giggled… and then realized that was the first time she had since the wine incident. She really was quickly opening up to him.

“I suppose that needs to be rectified, doesn’t it?”

She slid her hand between them, and he shifted slightly up. Relief hit her when she remembered he wasn’t wearing that ridiculous skull buckle as she pulled his belt apart and began to undo the buttons of his pants. Pulling them down, he leaned back onto her. His dick was hard and hot against her thigh.

Lotor shifted to lay next to her, and she moved one of her hands across his hip. He was breathing on her ear. Continuing her hand across, Allura gently brushed her fingers against him. He sucked air in at the contact, and she got a thrill from the sound. Feeling emboldened, Allura wrapped her hand around his dick. He groaned.

“Run your hand up and down, gripping,” he whispered.

She did as he instructed, and felt him twitch under her grasp. That sense of control over him surged back into her blood. After a moment, his hand was over hers.

“It will be easier if your hand was… wet,” he said as he slid her hand off him. They moved together across her stomach and down. He pushed her hand flat against herself, between her legs. Realization dawned on her at the contact with her slick flesh.

“You made all this because you were excited by my touch, we shouldn’t waste it.” She swallowed.

Lotor moved their hands up and down a little before he pressed two of her fingers inside herself, guided by one of his. He moved them back out, and then back in, repeating the process over and over several times. She had touched herself before, but with him joining her to do it made it incredibly sensual.

Then he began kissing back down her neck. Continuing past her collarbone, he pulled at her bra with his teeth. Allura could barely breath. His tongue made a trail across her breast, and circled around her nipple before he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck.

She breathed his name, and he began to flick his tongue. At the same time, he removed his hand from over her fingers and pushed under her palm, flicking her sensitive spot. He lifted his head.

Allura hadn’t moved her hand. He grinned up at her.

“Keep fingering yourself. Add another one.”

She did as he said, adding a third finger before sliding them back inside, then back out, and back in, as he began to rub her below her wrist. Kissing her cheek, he spoke in a husky voice.

“Look at this amazing sight in the mirror, Allura.”

She did. They were both naked, laid out on those blood red sheets in his very drule styled room. The bold color framing her figure highlighted her pale legs spread wide with her fingers in herself.

“You look so beautiful pleasuring yourself in the bed of your enemy.”

Her body went scorching at his words.

“The powerful lion princess, fingering herself while the drule prince who has failed to defeat her in battle looks on. I am at your mercy, Allura,” he whispered as he licked her ear and neck.

She almost couldn’t hear him from the blood rushing to her ears. It was too much and she was still so sensitive. She bit her lip as she climaxed quickly from his words.

Lotor was kissing at her neck again as she caught her breath.

“Touch me, please,” he whined against her skin.

Moving her wet hand from between her legs, she grasped him in her hand. He groaned. Her hand was incredibly slick, and she was able to pump her hand up and down on him with ease. It wasn’t even half a minute before Lotor gripped her thigh and cursed, spilling all over her stomach.

Breathing heavy, he leaned his forehead into her shoulder and moaned. Then he looked up at her, eyes bright and shining. He gave her a peck on the cheek and rolled half off the bed, grabbing something. Turning back to her, he had what she assumed was a towel. Picking up her hand, he wiped it off before doing the same with her stomach.

“Lotor….”

He grinned at her. “Oh, I’m not done. Are you, my sweet?”

She paled slightly before a lusty need overtook her. She wasn’t sure how long they would have together.

“N-no, I suppose not…,” she trailed off, before he was on top of her again.

The prince was kissing her everywhere.

“Let’s do something fun.” His words made her feel like she was still overheating.

Lotor picked her up, and moved towards the wall with the large mirror. He pushed a chair with his foot to face it, and sat himself in it, arranging her in his lap.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered into her hair, and she leaned back into his touch as he began to massage her breasts.

Lotor shifted her slightly, and began to suck on the previously neglected breast. He pushed his legs between hers, and spread them far apart. His hand moved, and she felt him shifting his once more hard dick to rub at her.

“What a wonderful sight, my hard cock rubbing at you…. put your feet on the mirror,” he said in a commanding tone as he kissed up her arm and back to her neck.

She did without even questioning him, and he slid his body down slightly, beginning to rub himself in her slickness in tender up and down motions. When he passed her entrance, he would catch slightly before sliding up past.

“What an amazing sight. I’m almost inside you,” he whispered in her ear.

Allura began gripping his thighs as she watched the reflection of his up and down movements. It felt so good she thought she might explode.

“Do you _want_ me inside you?”

She bit her lip.

“Allura, what do you want?”

She took a breath.

“You.”

Lotor groaned against her throat.

His hand slowly slid down across her skin, and he grasped himself. He moved his dick, catching against her slightly once more. Instead of continuing up again, he rubbed his silky and firm head in the wetness around her entrance in a circular motion.

“What part of me do you want?”

She could barely breath from the touch, let alone answer.

“Do you want this hard drule cock inside you, Allura?”

She bit her lip again before answering.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“YES! I want that hard drule cock inside me!”

He groaned, and tilted his hip so he would start to push the head of his erection into her.

“Watch in the mirror as I fuck you, Princess of Arus,” he said with a hoarse voice, as he moved his hand to hold her legs wide apart.

Allura gripped tightly on his thighs as she watched him start to slide inside, seeing and feeling his hot member stretching her open. He groaned against her ear, and when he had entered past the midway point, thrust into the princess with force. She gasped loudly and arched her back, which shifted her hips and pushed his dick in deep and fully. She could feel his balls tickling against her lips.

“You got me all the way in right away, my sweet. So very eager to be fucked….”

She was now biting her lip with her eyes closed. She could feel him filling her. There was a little bit of a burning sensation, but when he slowly pulled back and sunk in again, she forgot all about it. He then dragged himself out at an agonizingly slow pace, and ran his hand along her exposed throat.

“You’re so wet from your desire for me, look how soaked you got my cock, Allura.”

She glanced down. When he saw her look at his dick, glistening from being inside her, he quickly plunged back in her, making her gasp again.

Gripping where her shoulder met her neck, Lotor pushed her against him with each new thrust. His other hand still keeping her legs apart. He started out rather slow and soft, but worked up to so fast and vigorous a pace that he jerked her feet off the mirror.

Legs hovering and bent mid-air, she could feel herself unconsciously spreading them as far as she could from the feeling of the pleasure of him sinking inside her over and over. She met his eye in the mirror. He grinned before his gaze moved back down to where she was showing off his deep thrusts into her through the reflection.

Allura was breathing hard. She had no idea this would have ever felt so good. She could feel him pressing on somewhere that was making her stomach flutter and her body tingle with each push in and drag out. Sex had always been hushed and treated as something bad, but she never wanted this to end.

He moved his hand down and pressed on her abdomen.

“Do you like the feeling of me inside you, Allura?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “you’re touching somewhere and it just….” she trailed off as he was spurred on.

He pushed faster a few times, and Allura forgot who she even was as he quickly worked her into a climax. She was sure she made some sort of whining noise, but she wasn’t really paying attention. When the feeling came back to her arms and legs, she leaned back onto her prince, breathing hard.

Lotor made a breathy laugh and plunged into her harder, spurred on by her tightening around him with her orgasm. His last few thrusts were very deep, and accompanied by him cursing again. She suddenly felt a heat, accompanied by a new filling sensation.

He ran his hand around on her stomach, breathing into her ear. Shifting, she felt him pull out of her, and she lowered her legs to lay on top of his.

“What a nice mixture we made, my sweet,” he said and she glanced at their reflection to see his cum dribbling out from between her swollen lips, down onto his thigh and the chair.

He moved his hands and began rubbing her inner thighs, watching the dripping.

“I want to see this sight every single night for the rest of my life.”

Allura covered her face with her hands, the embarrassment strong. She didn’t need to look to know what he was doing next. She felt him reach over with one of his hands to touch her again, running a finger around and inside. He began to plunge his fingers into her once more. The action was clearly turning him on again, as she felt him begin to get hard against the back of her thigh. He was still not done with her.

He moaned against her ear.

“I’ve wanted you so bad, I don’t think I can wait to fuck you again.”

Allura swallowed and let herself enjoy the sensations of his fingers tenderly playing with her.

“Lotor? Can I have some of that wine first? I think I liked how it relaxed me.”

He moaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique appreciated!


	4. Star Charts

Allura drained the glass. She’d intended only a few sips, but it did taste nice. And he kept smiling at her. The princess was starting to really like that smile of his, and not because of the drink, though the effects hit her nearly immediately, just like before.

She also had discovered where and what the Drules considered a bathroom, and was thankful it was pretty standard to what she was used to. Her pilots had always joked about “Drule tech seashells,” and never would really elaborate on its meaning to her. Hunk told her once it was an old Terran joke.

They were now sitting in the room just before Lotor’s bedroom. She hadn’t had time to look around when she had faced Zarkon in there earlier. It was more of an office, surprisingly less ostentatious than she’d expected from where he clearly spent most of his time. There were bookcases full of books and datapads, a whole glass curio cabinet full of ship models, most of which were not Drule design, and a solid cabinet he’d taken a new bottle of that vinolen wine from.

A large desk was to one side of the space, covered with haphazardly thrown books. Star charts were framed on the wall, one of which was used for drawing and calculating distances on it. There was also ship schematics posted, including one of Voltron. When she squinted hard from across the room on the settee they were sitting on, she could see a tiny red heart next to Blue Lion. Allura started giggling uncontrollably when she noticed that, and nothing he said could convince her to divulge the source of her mirth.

Lotor had replaced his pants with new ones, but no shirt, and she opted to torment him by only wearing the shirt and her panties. Sitting next to him, her legs folded, he ran his hand up and down her thigh. It felt nice… intimate, but not forceful. Tender. Something she never expected from him. Or maybe she’d had too much of the wine already.

His eyes were closed, and he wore a soft, happy expression on his face. It made her feel a bit awful that she knew how much that look would change when she pressed him to let her leave. And she was still so unsure about his true intentions….

She asked about some of the star charts. They showed places she had never even heard of. Lotor told her of what planets were under his direct control, something she had been previously unaware of, and how long it took to get from them back to Doom. She was genuinely shocked at the breadth of knowledge he had of the galaxies. He even told her of the history of the Drules, and about the empire at large. Allura was so curious about all this new knowledge that she completely lost track of time.

At some point, he started tapping on a datapad while telling her about a planet covered in flowers he wanted to show her personally. A while later, servants showed up with delicacies. She was instantly embarrassed by her state of undress, but when they didn’t even look at her, she considered that she had been wrong…. they had to be slaves. When she pressed him on this topic, he corrected her; everyone in the kitchens were paid employees. It didn’t make her feel much better.

After eating and consuming more wine, Allura once against started holding a bag of ice to Lotor’s cheek. He had offhandedly mentioned it was a bit sore from all the kissing and talking. She was not sorry about the kissing.

Picking the ice up off his face, Allura placed it on the small table. Her hand was barely off the bag before he pushed her into the cushions.

“Lotor... what are you-”

She was cut off as he kissed her again, his lips slightly chilled and his ardor renewed.

“I would do anything for you...” he whispered before he ran his tongue down her neck. Allura barely felt the sensation as his words were far stronger than his touch to her intoxicated mind.

“Anything?”

“Yes,” he murmured against her skin.

“And of the throne of Doom?”

Lotor stilled before sitting back and looking down to her.

“Allura… that is not so simple a task. Do you really demand that of me?”

She looked away from him before answering.

“No. But if you had the chance, would you?” She glanced at him, and he leaned down, putting his hand on her chin to move her to face him.

“Are you plotting something, my sweet?”

She grinned and couldn’t contain a giggle. “I might have some ideas floating around, but I won’t tell you yet, they rely on… other factors. If they work out, you’ll know.”

Lotor smirked down at her.

“I am liking this new side of you very much, Princess Allura.”

She bit her lip, wanting to avoid talking about this with him. The ploys she considered were very slim in possibilities, and relied in many things out of her control. One even included someone she had never met before in her life. It was a terrible gamble. But if they worked, it would change her life forever. His life. Their lives. The entire war.

Allura finished off the rest of her glass of wine. As soon as it was set down, Lotor ran a hand under her shirt. She had assumed he would move to touch her intimately, but instead he began to make soft tickling motions along her rib cage. It was too much and she couldn’t help but start to laugh and squirm under him. The princess was too drunk to realize he was actively trying to soften her mood.

His other hand started to roam. When he slid up inside the back of her panties, he put his mouth on her ear and whispered.

“Let’s go back to my soft bed, there’s more room there.”

Allura giggled and grabbed his wine glass, taking a large gulp. He was watching her intently, so she picked up her own empty one, and the half empty bottle.

“Do you miss your mirror?”

He laughed.

“No. That was fun for the excitement of our first time, but now I want to focus.”

His voice had gone low and he had narrowed his eyes as he said that. Allura’s stomach fluttered at the insinuations.

Lotor stood, and slid one hand under her legs, the other her arms. He spun her around as he lifted her, her hair and some of the wine flowing out in a small arced cascade. She couldn’t help but fall back into a fit of giggles at the motion.

Moving back to his bedroom, she was set gently on his bed. Drinking more from his glass, she watched him over the rim as he bit his lip. Plucking the glass from her and draining it, he placed everything on the nightstand. Tearing his pants off, he didn’t give her a chance to react before he pounced, sending her to her back against the sheets laughing. Lotor grinned down at her before giving her a quick peck on the lips and then kissed along her jaw to her neck.

“How do you feel, my sweet?”

She hummed as she leaned her head back so he could kiss across her throat.

“I’ll take that as a good sign,” he said, pulling her shirt up and off.

This time he didn’t tickle her as he touched her sides, instead set about running his hands flush against her skin, up to squeeze and fondle her breasts. Allura laid back, enjoy the attention.

He’d pressed himself between her legs when he first jumped on her. Slowly, she moved her heels to the back of his thighs to encourage him. Her whole body felt warm, and now that she knew what to expect from him, her senses were heightened with high anticipations.

One of his hands glided up to her neck and gently turned her head to the side. Whispering next to her, he set about licking and sucking his way around her ear.

“I love you more than a thirsty plant loves water.”

Allura giggled at the absurdity of his words. His breath across her skin, the licking, and the strange yet soft romantic words from the normally brutish and forceful prince was delightful to her current sensibilities. The giggles then quickly turned to breathy moans as she felt him move his other hand further down her side, gripping as he went. She felt a finger slide under the sides of her panties on her thigh.

Lotor’s hair was spilling over, covering his shoulder and her hand near where he kissed at her. She hadn’t even realized she had been clutching at his arms. Allura pulled him closer to her, and returned the favor of the ear licks. He moaned as she ran the tip of her tongue up the length of his ear, and back down the inside.

Before she could do much more than tease at him with her tongue, his hand moved to push her legs farther apart. That hand then slid back down her thigh, between her legs, and yanked her panties to one side. She felt herself being pushed farther apart.

“You really don’t need much encouragement, Allura, you’re already so very wet,” he whispered into her ear as she felt his fingers moving around. Without much more warning, she felt his hardness starting to push inside her. The sensation was still new, and she gasped once more, this time against his ear. He groaned in response, and plunged himself in completely.

After a few thrusts, Lotor leaned his head back as he continued, watching as her body rocked from his movements inside her. Their eyes were locked, and he grinned before leaning in to kiss her. It was a chaotic kiss, one being shaken and pulled at, their lips separating at times before his tongue was back in her mouth again. Allura tried to lick back at him as best she could. It was a bit easier when he slid a hand under her to push her against him. Without warning, he yanked at her panties, the thin fabric giving way as he ripped them off her. Completely unimpeded, his pace became almost frenzied. His formerly deep kisses became just quick pecks on the lips before ceasing altogether as he breathed across her lips, losing focus.

Reaching up, Allura pulled him down and flush against her. His height brought his shoulder near her face, and with wicked intent she gently bit at him. He groaned, grasping her hip tightly as she started to laugh.

It barely took any time for her to feel him climax inside her. His grip on her hip increased, and his hand that was splayed across her back pulled her slightly off the bed. Lotor was the one laughing as he all but collapsed onto her, his elbow barely holding up his weight.

Running her hand across his slightly sweaty back, Allura really began to consider how much control she had over him. He hummed, and his speaking low interrupted her thoughts.

“I don’t want this to end, it feels like a dream.”

Allura giggled, too full of wine. He looked up at her.

“As beautiful as your laughter is, I prefer to hear your moans.”

She felt her cheeks grow hot. He grinned deviously. Kissing down her throat, he moved across her entire body. Leaving a wet trail of pecks and light tonguing, Lotor made his way down until his face hovered between her spread legs.

“Lotor… didn’t you just….”

He grinned. “Nothing would prevent me from giving you any pleasure you desire, Allura.”

She swallowed hard, the anticipation of that statement sending another surge of heat through her body.

He grinned again, clearly pleased at the reaction she had, before he tilted his head down and licked the place where her thigh met her torso. His tongue moved across to the other side, and back down. She could barely breathe.

With a finger, Lotor traced her skin at her peak. When he heard her breath starting to catch, he did the same to the other side with his tongue. He whispered her name, and she met his eyes. Keeping her gaze, he wrapped his lips around the plump skin he had just licked at, and sucked as he ran his tongue along the inside. She felt herself unconsciously breath his name, and he groaned sightly at the sound. Releasing her, he repeated the action on the other side.

Removing his mouth, he used his fingers to part her lips. Still keeping her eyes, Lotor touched her clitoris with a featherlight touch. Allura was still so very sensitive from all their earlier activities, and she made a small noise. His eyes lit up with excitement, and still with a locked gaze, he swept up and down in slow motions. Completely lost in the sensation, she let her head fall back and gripped at the bed.

Lotor hummed at her, and she moaned. The vibration was almost too much. Moving his tongue down, he traced her entrance. She could barely feel his light pressure from all the wetness, but when he thrust his tongue inside, she absolutely felt that. He curled it up, and she became aware that his tongue was far longer than she had known. He was rubbing back and forth with the tip, and it gave her a similar sensation to when he had first been thrusting himself inside of her.

She was breathing hard, and felt the loss of sensation when he pulled his tongue back out. He quickly slid it up, and before she could react, he was sucking on her. Humming again, he started tonguing at her in a pattern. Allura’s vision went white, even with her eyes pinched closed, and the sensitivity threw her straight into another orgasm. She was so lost to the sensations that she hadn’t even realized she had pushed her body off the bed in ecstasy. His hand pushed her back down by the stomach, secured so he could continue.

He still lapped at her as she groaned. When he did stop, he had to say her name repeatedly until she opened her eyes and looked at him. An extremely smug expression was on his face as he looked up at her, his lips wet from her pleasure.

Lotor moved to hover over her, looking down as she continued to have her arms gripped into the bed and her legs spread far apart. He was no longer smiling, a look of need and desire covering his features.

“I want you to squirm again like that, but this time with my cock inside you.”

Allura laughed, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her, full and without reservation, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. And she thought she could taste him, too.

They continued with messy kisses, both still rather drunk. She could feel his hard dick pressing painfully into the crevice of her thigh where he had been licking earlier. When it became unbearable, she pushed him to lean back. He grinned when she tried to adjust him on top of her.

“I think I have a different way you’ll like me in you better.”

She let her legs drop. He grinned and pulled her up to her knees.

“Kneel, but face away from me.”

She couldn’t get over the commanding tone in what he said, but did as he asked. Allura had barely settled, palms flat against the bed, before she felt him push her knees farther apart. The realization that her naked rear was facing him as he looked down at her made her feel a rush of wanton lust.

That feeling increased as his hands were on her buttcheeks. He pushed them more apart, as far as he could, and she nearly gasped as she felt him kiss where he had just been touching to make her moan. He even slipped his tongue in again briefly before sitting back up. She couldn’t decide if she was mortified or enjoying this attention.

“This is still the most beautiful sight in all my life.”

“Lotor, that’s… uncouth.”

He laughed softly, and she felt him run this other hand with a light touch from her shoulder blade all the way back down to grasping her butt once more.

“It doesn’t make it any less true, my love.”

Before she could think of something to say in response, he removed one of his hands and she felt him shift as he started to rub his hard dick around in her slickness. That heady need exploded in her body and she gripped the sheets in front of her.

“Do you like this, Allura?”

“Y-yes. I… I like the feeling of… of…,” she thought back on the way he had spoken to her before, how positively scandalous everything that had come out of his mouth when they were naked together earlier had been. The princess decided that she would say things he clearly wanted to hear. She felt positively powerful at how he reacted to everything involving her, and she wanted more of that. A warlord prince at the mercy of her mere words!

“I like the feeling of your hard cock, Lotor.”

He groaned loudly. It took him a moment to gather himself, and then he shifted and was pressing inside of her. All their recent activities made it easy for him to slide in completely without resistance. Without pausing, he pulled himself slightly back out to then began pounding into her repeatedly.

Lotor was being rougher than before, and she definitely felt him touching places inside her that she didn’t think he had previously. A hand moved to her hip to grip and roughly pull her back at every vigorous push.

The momentum from his force was shaking her whole body, and she could feel her breasts bouncing. He leaned over, running a hand softly across her back again, this time upwards. The hand went to her side and then down to grasp at a swaying breast. She heard herself moan as he roughly toyed with her pert nipple, sending a shock of electricity through her body that made her unconsciously begin to spread her legs farther. The angle and the momentum banged his balls against her each time. They hit right above where her parted lips slid along his shaft as he pulled out and then plunged back into her.There was a general slapping sound of their skin making contact with one other with each of his thrusts. Every smack she felt and heard reminded her how intensely intimate and indecent what they were doing truly was, and it all sent a thrill of sinful pleasure coursing through her.

His enthusiasm and where he kept hitting inside spread a heat across her body, and she could feel a buildup towards a climax. His height made it easy for him to continue sinking into her while playing with her breast. Allura barely felt anything but that contact and his movements inside at each thrust of his hip. Her mind was going blank and the sudden soft touch of his lips and tongue on her back was too much, and the princess once again heard herself moaning out his name as her grip on the sheets tightened.

So into the moment, Allura didn’t feel herself clenching around his dick, sending him over the edge right after her. With both hands gripping her hip, he forcefully plunged himself in multiple times, holding her tightly against him for a moment with a curse before repeating the action. His member filled her up so completely that his release had nowhere to go, and she could feel him throbbing into her as he emptied himself with force against her flesh.

Lotor didn’t move after he finished. She could hear his labored breathing louder than hers, and he leaned over and began to kiss at her back again. His hair was spilling all over, and his warm and dampened skin was now on top of hers. A pleasant feeling overtook her, making Allura realized her life was completely changed forever and she would never be able to go back to being an innocent young girl running away from the attentions of the warlord prince on the battlefield. Everything be damned, she didn’t even want to if this is what she would be giving up.

Snaking a hand down her side, he moved it up to her shoulder before gripping and holding her steady. Now soft, his dick slipped outside of her, but otherwise the prince didn’t move.

“Lotor….,” she began, but he made a humming noise to silence her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the overwhelming feeling of wanting to do something about the mess starting to drip down her leg was too much.

“Lotor, please, I really need to… to….”

He laughed and moved her hair before he kissed her at the base of the neck. Releasing his hold on her, he sat up. He pinched her bottom, and she made a gasping sound as she turned to sit down quickly. Grinning down at her, he moved in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet, not at all like the feverish kisses from earlier.

Breaking the kiss, he continued to grin at her. His hair was a mess, something she had never witnessed, and it gave her a satisfaction in knowing she could make him completely unkempt.

“I have a shower and a bathtub, I’m sure you would like to make use of that.”

She smiled. “Please.”

Without warning, Lotor picked her up and pushed them into the doorway near the small desk. The lights turned themselves on, revealing the ornate bathroom she had used what now felt like a hundred years previously.

“Which would you like, my sweet?”

“A shower, please. I want nothing more than to be clean and to… if possible to sleep.”

He smiled down at her.

“Yes, my beautiful princess, you can of course sleep in my bed or as long as you desire.”

Allura felt her cheeks grow hot again as he put her down on her feet and set about running a hot shower.

“Do you want to share?”

She frowned. “Lotor I really don’t think we should-”

He turned and put a finger to her lips.

“I swear it’s just for bathing.”

Lotor was truthful. He washed her hair in a way Allura would never thought would be possible for him, but given his long, soft locks, she supposed she should have been aware he was capable of maintaining his own grooming. A multitude of soaps, perfumes, and oils were all at her disposal, and she was suddenly hyper-aware of how truly privileged he was in his position. Many of them were labeled in languages she hadn’t seen for years.

At one point she tapped suds onto his nose, and he tickled her in response. She could still feel a bit of the wine left in her system, and she assumed she giggled too much because of that. It couldn’t possibly have been how happy she felt with him, doing something so mundane and playing with one another.

At one point, he left her alone to enjoy the hot water to herself. She tried not to worry about her circumstances too much, but her idea on how to deal with Zarkon and possibly Lotor was quickly coalescing into a solid plan. She just needed to talk to the prince more.

Lotor supplied her with a long terrycloth robe, so big on her that it trailed behind her like a train on a gown. She didn’t even need to worry about tripping on it, he knocked and reentered the room, and without any warning picked her up again, carrying her back to his bed.

While she had been in the bathroom, he had replaced the bedclothes. Deep blue sheets, softer in texture and color than the previous red, which made her smile. He set her down gently on them, and brought a duvet over. After laying next to her, he covered them both.

Allura forced herself to stay awake, she had to talk to him. Lotor snuggled in next to her, even using a hand to play with the curls of her damp hair. She smiled at him, her heart feeling warm even amid so much of the confusion of this entire situation.

“Lotor, I’m not sure I understood earlier about the Drule empire. There’s someone even King Zarkon has to answer to?”

“Yes, and my father is very loathe to do so as you can imagine. The Emperor is not a man to deal with lightly, he could send the entire empire against a rebellious kingdom if he so chose.”

“I see. I suppose your father has to tread carefully, then?”

Lotor laughed. “He should, but he does not.”

She grinned at him. “I think I know someone else not treading carefully where he should, too.”

Lotor pursed his lips and frowned, and she giggled at him as she moved a hand up to cup his cheek not laying against the pillow.

“Lotor, will you give me a way to contact you after I go home? Our situation has grown complicated, and I will need to be able to talk to you directly.”

His expression softened and he had a light smile on his face as he closed his eyes and put a hand overtop of hers.

“Of course.”

 

–

 

Yawning, Allura wondered what possible time it was on Arus. Pressed against Lotor’s chest, she listened to his even breathing and heartbeat. Being completely sobered up, having slept fully, and laying in his bed with him asleep next to her, she was suddenly incredibly conflicted on what she had been doing with him. None of this would have been possible on Arus. Even with someone else, it had been a complete…

_I think I just had my Honeymoon..._

That thought woke her fully up. Slowly, shifted to sitting, unsure how to react. This had all been so sudden, and even though he had been kind and at her disposal, she felt isolated and trapped. Allura felt herself start to shake. She was completely out of her depth.

Her movements woke Lotor. His hand on her arm startled her, and when she glanced down at him, her eyes filled with tears.

“Allura, what’s wrong?”

She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. This is all too much, I just….”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down against him.

“I told you, my sweet, you can go home when you want.”

Her lip quivered and she sniffed, looking up at him.

“Call them,” he said sternly.

“What?”

“Your pilots are probably assuming the worst, we should have done this earlier. Come, my love, get dressed and call them. I had your gown cleaned, so now you can look how they expect you to.” He smiled at her, her apprehension lessening.

“I should calm down first, they’ll know I’ve been crying….”

He smiled, and pushed the covers off them completely as he sat up.

“Turn around.”

She looked at him, alarmed.

“I’ll help you relax. Clothes on, I promise. Well, robe in your case.”

Allura moved to face away from him.

“You never have to worry about anything again, my sweet,” Lotor said low and near her ear as he pulled the robe down her shoulders a bit as he began to massage her gently.

“Lotor, we talked about this.”

“Yes, but you also made my father believe we came to an agreement. He won’t let that go.”

She sighed. He was right, but there was no way she could agree to anything on Zarkon’s terms. There had to be another way.

“I’ll… figure something out I guess.”

His hands on her stilled.

“So you agree?”

“What?”

Allura glanced at the mirror to look at him, seeing him become visibly excited like a small child on their birthday.

“Us, together. You’re considering it, you just don’t want to deal with my father.”

She felt her cheeks heat and looked to her fingers as she started to play with a wrinkle in the sheet.

“This is a very complicated situation. You seem to keep forgetting you kidnapped me through deception.”

Allura heard him sigh before he leaned his head against her upper back.

“I know,” he whispered, “I just didn’t feel like I had any other way to get you alone and listening.”

“Forcing someone to do a thing against their will isn’t how you get them to care for you, Lotor. I thought you told me you understood that.”

Lotor put his hands on her arms and she felt him start to kiss one of her ears.

“I can’t change the past now.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “”I… I’m sorry, Allura. For all the… idiotic things I’ve done. I was putting my energy into all the wrong ways, wasn’t I?” He chuckled and she wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to brush it off so lightly. He had done so much, too much.

“I hope someday you’ll forgive me…,” he said, whispering once more.

She really wasn’t so sure.

A while later, Allura was in his dressing room, alone. He’d gotten her a replacement for her panties, and she was already halfway back into her fresh gown. Looking around at the array of clothes he had, she couldn’t help but laugh to herself about how she had only ever seen him in that uniform-like outfit he always wore.

When she reentered his bedroom, she found it empty. Moving to the open door, she saw him sitting at that big desk with large screen popped up from the surface. The prince was typing away at a keyboard she hadn’t seen before. Next to him on the desk was her circlet, and she swallowed in nervousness. She had no idea when it had been taken off her head. Had she done it? Had he? Was it when she was falling asleep? She couldn’t even remember when she had been wearing it last. Was it missing the entire time?

There was also a hairbrush, clearly meant for her use. Walking up to him, she regretted sleeping with wet hair. Watching him move through communication screens, she set about brushing her hair to be presentable, and began redoing her braids. When that was complete, she settled her crown back on her head. By that time, he had set up an outgoing line, one that was heavily encrypted and would not be eavesdropped on. Sitting back, he was smiling up at her. She was suddenly terrified of making this call.

“It’s a shame, though…,” he said as he looked away and began to stroke his chin.

“What is?”

“I had wanted your cheeks still pink from your climax when you spoke to them.”

“Lotor! That’s obscene.”

He laughed.

“Call home, my sweet.”

“Are you sure? I still am having trouble believing you don’t plan on just keeping me locked away.”

“Allura...,” he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. Standing, he moved to lean against the edge of the desk, watching her intently as she sat down onto the chair. She glanced up at him, and then turned and dialed in the frequency for her castle on Lotor’s private channel. It barely rang before Coran’s face filled the screen.

“Allura! Graces above, child are you all right?”

She smiled, trying not to giggle as she still felt the effects of the wine a bit.

“Yes, I’m fine, Coran. I imagine the boys are nearby looking for me…?”

“Indeed, Princess. You’re on Doom?”

She nodded.

“They are already in the vicinity. Let me connect you.”

The screen split and she saw all the faces of her pilots, including Sven. They called her name and asked her if she were all right in a flurry of words. She smiled, trying not to cry again.

“I’m fine, really. Lotor has been quite kind.”

There was overlapping yells and protestations of disbelief from them, but they all silenced when Lotor’s hand snaked across the chair and onto her shoulder.

Keith was bristling the most.

“Allura, tell him to let you go.”

“Ugh! The slime is touching you. I’m sure you can-” Lance was interrupted as Allura put a hand on top of Lotor’s.

“As I was saying, Lotor has been quite kind to me while I’ve been here.”

The prince leaned down and put his head next to hers on her shoulder so he would be visible in the call, and spoke.

“She’s not my prisoner. I brought the sleeping princess here to _wake_ her up, and her stay has been very _pleasurable_ for everyone.”

The true meaning wasn’t lost on her, and she squeeze his hand.

Keith looked furious.

“Wake her up? It was **YOUR** **WITCH** who made her ‘ _sleep_ ’ in the first place. This was all your doing, Lotor.”

Pidge began yelling, but Hunk’s voice managed to come through overtop.

“What’s up with his face? Allura, did you beat him into submission?”

She expected them to laugh, but they did not.

“I… might have, but I didn’t… do that,” she said as she turned her head to look at Lotor. He had a pensive expression.

Lance couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“You scum, did you drug her? Keith, she’s being too nice to him, she must be drugged.”

Allura’s stomach lurched and she had to school herself to keep from revealing the nugget of truth to her pilot’s words.

“Lance, Keith, everyone… I’m fine. Please. Lotor isn’t holding me prisoner. I was hoping you could come pick me up?”

Coran interrupted.

“Princess, it stands to reason that asking Voltron to come to Doom to ‘pick you up’ would be a trap.”

Allura sighed and took her hand off Lotor’s, moving it to her other in her lap, she began wringing them.

“It’s not like that, at all. We’ve talked and-”

“We’ll meet you,” Lotor said interrupting her. “Pick a spot and I will bring her to you so you can all go home together.”

“Yeah, right!” Lance yelled and crossed his arms. “If you don’t show up with a whole fleet, or just send robeasts to Arus while you _know_ we’re gone, I bet you’d send Haggar in her place. IN FACT, how do we know this isn’t that witch to begin with?”

“I’m afraid he’s right,” Keith said, looking wary.

Allura sighed.

“Coran… the safety phrase is, ‘The bridge over the river Chozzerai might be long, but a clear path over turbulent waters is worth the effort.’”

Coran smiled.

“I am pleased it is really you, Princess Allura.”

The pilots were shocked into silence, and Lotor laughed good-naturedly.

“A safety phrase. How resourceful,” he whispered next to her ear.

Everyone was smiling but Keith.

“Sorry Coran, but I’m afraid I need to talk to them alone,” he said and after clicking some buttons on his console, the entire feed cut minus Keith.

“What is really going on here, Allura? I don’t believe for one second that he’s letting you go.”

She could _feel_ Lotor’s mood shift as he pressed his nose into her hair.

“Oh, you’re observant, Captain.”

Allura’s stomach dropped. Had he been lying to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique appreciated! :D


	5. One Pink Gown

_She could feel Lotor’s mood shift as he pressed his nose into her hair._

“ _Oh, you’re observant, Captain.”_

_Allura’s stomach dropped. Had he been lying to her?_

 

 

Turning to look at him, Allura tried not to shake. She was terrified she had been wrong in letting her guard down with him and everything was going to shatter.

Lotor returned her look, and had a small grin on his face.

“You know what I’m talking of, my sweet.”

Was he trying to figure out her plan?

“Lotor that wasn’t… what I meant exactly.” He frowned at her words.

“You aren’t leaving empty... handed.”

Allura’s cheeks went hot in an instant. When she did leave, she was going to take with her information, and a way to talk to the prince, but he clearly was meaning… she suddenly regretted letting him come inside of her. He would know the ramifications of that, and it made her second guess him. Was he feeling like he _dominated_ her? Her eyes were prickling with tears.

She heard Keith yelling, and only when Lotor said something with attitude back to him did she realize they were arguing.

“She would never agree to anything with you, you piece of shit.”

Allura blanched, she’d never heard Keith curse, and he was furious. Lotor laughing at her pilot was not helping and it made Keith keep yelling.

“You think this is funny?! It won’t be so funny when I Blazing Sword my way through your damn castle and rip you to shreds!”

“And risk Allura’s safety?” Lotor laughed in a nasty way Allura hadn’t heard from him in a while. “I don’t think that’s so good of an idea. Maybe you should _trust me_ like she clearly has.”

“Trust you? After everything you’ve done? You don’t even deserve to be in Princess Allura’s presence!”

Allura sighed. She was torn between stopping them and letting them just get out their aggression when they couldn’t draw weapons on one another.

Lotor was now scowling at Keith, and she started to be concerned what would come out of his mouth. His anger had to have been dulling the pain from the bruising on his face if he was clenching his jaw like that. She reached out to touch his face to try and distract him, but he ignored her for the first time in his life.

“I don’t deserve to be in her presence? I am _a_ _royal p_ _rince_ , I deserve to be in the presence of _a princess_ far more than a mere Terran _soldier_ deserves to be piloting _**her**_ Lions.”

Allura pinched Lotor’s uninjured cheek, _hard_. His eyes snapped to her.

“Stop this right now. It’s already difficult enough, Lotor, I don’t want you senselessly antagonizing him.”

He narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. She turned back to the call.

Keith was wide eyed and silent. She’d expected him to be about to yell or be angry, but he just looked genuinely shocked. Realization hit her that it was because Lotor was flat out doing what she told him to.

She started speaking soft, but firm.

“Please, Keith, stay calm. If you rush in, you will only make the situation far, far worse. I am _dealing_ with it. Just do as I ask you to, all right?”

Keith visibly sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

“Of course, Princess. But... I just need to know. _Did_ he drug you? Tell me, for my own and Lance’s peace of mind.”

Allura sighed.

“I won’t lie to you. He... kinda accidentally did.” Keith grew visibly angry. “I repeat, Keith, **it. was. an. accident.** And when I was out of it, he left me to myself. Lotor has not done anything to me without my being okay with it.”

“I don’t believe that,” he said through gritted teeth.

She frowned at him. “Are you accusing me of lying?”

Keith once again looked shocked.

“I...I….”

“She asked you a question, _Captain_ ,” Lotor said with a smugness that dripped from his voice.

“No… if you say he didn’t do anything to you against your will, then I believe you, Allura.”

“ _Princess_ Allura,” Lotor corrected.

The pilot glared at the prince.

“Keith, I understand your concerns, but you are in the dark on some… things. I have spoken to Lotor and he will be letting me leave at my leisure. I have to deal with Zarkon before that, though. I regrettably had to insinuate that I would be… accepting Lotor’s hand in marriage, and I need to decide on the best course of action to prevent a worse situation than we’ve been dealing with.”

This time, it was Lotor bristling. She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored him and continued talking to Keith.

“Leave this to me. I will let you know as soon as I can, where and when, to meet me.” She smiled at him. “See you soon, Keith.”

He nodded and the feed cut out. With extreme trepidation, she turned to look at Lotor.

The prince was angry. His nostrils were flared, he was clenching his jaw again, and his eyes were wide. Allura was a bit anxious looking at him, but he hadn’t done anything, so she was fairly certain she had no real reason to be scared of him. She hoped.

Her hand was still on him, so she softly and slowly ran it along his cheek before speaking.

“I know you want me to just fling myself into your arms and give you my world, but I can’t. You know this. I don’t want to part ways on bad terms, Lotor, and I’m sure you agree?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into her hand as he brought one of his up to cover hers.

“Yes.”

She smiled at him, even though his eyes were still shut.

“I told you I had a plan I was working towards, and that has not changed. Trust me?”

Lotor opened his eyes and she watched as his pupils contracted in the light as he focused on her.

“Yes, my love.”

Her heart fluttered at his words, and she was ill prepared for him picking her up and sitting her on the edge of the desk. He kissed her, pushing himself between her legs. His tongue traced her lip, and then flicked between her teeth. When she responded by tonguing back at him, she could feel him moving his other hand behind her somewhere. Tapping some buttons, the screen and keyboard slid back inside the desk.

It had barely shut before Allura’s back was down across it. She looked up at Lotor, and he was smirking down at her as one of his hands moved under her skirt and up her leg, bunching the fabric as he went. The anticipation warmed her between her legs, giving her a slightly painful twinge with her arousal… a reminder of everything they had already done.

“Lotor… I’m a bit… sore from... from earlier.”

She heard him make a small throaty laugh.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Her anticipation skyrocketed and she unconsciously bit her lip. His hand rubbed inside her upper thigh in a tender back and forth motion, and she felt her anxiety melting away.

_He knows exactly what he’s doing..._

She wasn’t sure she cared if it was intentional. She rather… liked all this attention from him, here and now, with no interference from Nanny or Coran on whatever sense of propriety they tried to force on her to keep her ignorant.

Since Allura had been begun to be receptive to Lotor’s attentions, he hadn’t let up at all. The princess was wondering how much of it was merely to please her for now, or if this was genuine. Another thought came up; he knew she was leaving very soon and he was trying to make the most of the time she was actually allowing him… that after she left, maybe he might never be allowed to touch her again. She tried to keep her features even at the shocking revelation that thought caused.

_He’s insecure._

_He’s worried he’ll lose me again, and is trying to enjoy it and… maybe give me something I’ll crave and come back to him for._

Lotor’s words from the day previous filled her mind…

“ _Do you want pleasure from someone who loves you, Allura?”_

She was starting to feel overwhelmed, unsure how to handle him any longer. It was a complex situation. It didn’t help she was also getting a slightly gleeful thrill at knowing she was tormenting him with the unknown, partially as payback for how he spoke to Keith, but mostly revenge for how he had been hounding her for months and had managed to kidnap her through force and deception. He had gotten what he wanted, but giving him a creeping doubt was deviously delicious to her sensibilities.

She was taken out of her thoughts as he firmly grasped her hip with his other hand, pulling her closer to the edge and sitting up. Between her legs, she could feel his lust manifesting once more, and the dull aching pain turned into a different kind of ache.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in this cute pink dress.”

His hands both moved under the bunched up skirts, and she felt him run his thumbs under the edges of her panties.

“Do you want me to, Allura?” His voice was soft and low.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He didn’t waste any time in pulling the undergarments down her thighs, but he didn’t pull them off, merely leaving them around her ankles as he pushed himself back between her legs. Both of his hands were on her upper thighs again, rubbing circles with his thumbs once more, this time with no fabric in the way. Slowly he made his way towards the center.

With his fingers he spread her open more, and moved his thumbs to touch at her. Her pulse was pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes. He was being gentle like he promised, barely touching her as she felt her desire for more growing.

She was spreading her legs farther and pressing against him as she heard the rustle of his pants as they fell to the floor. She barely felt his dick as he started rubbing her with it below where his thumb was still softly making little circles against her. Slow and gently, he pushed himself into her slightly. Then he pulled out, and pushed back in a little more. He continued this over and over until he was completely in her.

“You’re already so used to me,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, and left kisses across her jawline to her mouth.

His thumb was still working at her, and he was slowly pulling himself out before gliding back in. Their tender kisses matched the pace he was setting. Allura was enjoying it, but it was making her want more. With his tongue gently lapping at hers, and his hands busy, he was unaware of her moving her arms until she grasped his buttcheeks and pulled him against and into her with force.

Lotor groaned loudly, before repeating the thrust. After a few more, with their kissing becoming more passionate, he pulled back to look down at her.

“This is fun, but I want you to ride me.”

Allura swallowed in nervousness at the insinuations.

He pulled out of her and lifted her off the desk. He helped her take her gown off and place it gently across the chair. He eyed his desk, and Allura had a vision of her straddling him while he laid on it, but that didn’t come to pass. Lotor ripped his clothes off himself as he led her by her hand to the little settee.

Allura stepped out of her panties. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, down, and licked at her nipple under the edge of the fabric of her bra, before reaching back and unhooking it, taking it off. Humming as her breasts popped free of the cloth, he dropped the garment as he tenderly palmed with each.

Lotor didn’t waste time and sat down on the edge, smiling up at her. She followed him. Putting a knee on either side of his hips, she slowly lowered herself as he held his hard dick up for her to slide onto.

He hummed as he buried his face in her breasts and gripped at her lower back. She bit her lip as she moved her hips a little up, pulling him slightly out, before pushing herself back down. The feeling was intense. She repeated the action, a little faster, and tilted her hips slightly. A spark of pleasure coursed through her as she felt him pressing somewhere new. She leaned into that as she began to gyrate her hips in a fast pace. Lotor moaned against her skin, encouraging her as she slid up and down on his member, making a loud smacking sound of her wetness coating him and hitting both of their skin.

Cleavage no longer enough, Lotor moved his head and began to suck on her breasts, alternating. He finally pushed them together, and moved his tongue across both in a quick motion that heightened her senses and make her begin to ride his dick faster. The sounds of her moans and the slickness between them filled the otherwise silent room.

Lost in her own pleasure, Allura bounced herself on him, gripped his shoulders as she let herself give in to the release she felt approaching. He playfully nibbled at her, and she heard herself moaning louder as she pushing her hips into his with force. When he bit her other breast, it threw her over the edge and she let out a mewling whimper as she climaxed, pushing herself down onto him as hard as she could so he would be in her as far as he would go.

Lotor cursed at the feeling of her clenching him, and moved a hand to grip her hip, holding her down as he thrust himself up into her repeatedly. She still felt hot and flushed, and so very good as he kept thrusting against that same pleasurable spot. It didn’t take long for her to feel him twitch into her as he gripped her against him hard, his release spurting out into her.

Allura leaned her forehead into the spot where his shoulder met his neck, listening to both of them breathe hard. He was still gripping her tight. When he seemed to start to catch his breath, he started kissing her shoulder, light pecks that make her feel warm and fuzzy.

“I love you, Allura, please... always remember that.”

The tone and his words made her feel slightly ill, it sounded like a goodbye. The princess pulled herself back to look down at him.

“Lotor, we’re going to stay in contact, remember?”

He was looking at the floor. Allura clenched her muscles with him still inside her, and he looked up at her as he took a quick breath in.

“This is not goodbye, Prince Lotor. I told you, I have a plan I’m working on.”

She grinned, and visibly relaxed.

“Your pilots will never let me near you…,” he said trailing off.

“And they will need to learn to keep their opinions to themselves, especially if _my_ plan works out.” Allura placed a hand on either side of his face, and leaned down to gently kiss him. “ _Your_ awful plan worked, Lotor, and now you have me. But you won’t be able to cage me.”

His eyes went wide at her words and she smiled softly at him and continued.

“But now… we need to… get cleaned up, _again,_ and deal with your father so I can return home.”

Lotor laughed and pulled her back down to give her a proper kiss.

 

–

 

Allura gripped Lotor’s arm tight. They were outside the doors to the throne room of Doom, and she was terrified. Zarkon was the man that murdered her father, and now she had to bend him to her way of thinking, _again_. She never thought Prince Lotor standing beside her could possibly be a comfort.

“It will be fine, my sweet. He has no reason to keep you here.”

She looked up at him and frowned.

“Yes he does, and you know that.”

Lotor quirked his mouth, but had a somewhat morose air about him.

It was strange how quickly she was trusting him, but given his consistent attitude since she had arrived, and his clear desire to please her, she was realizing he really was hers to… mold. That continual thought about how much she could control him was tickling her thoughts again.

Turning to the door, she swallowed hard and pushed forward. Lotor nodded to the guards and one of them opened the doors.

The throne room was huge. Cavernous. Allura had never seen an indoor space so large, even with the Lions having their own hangars. She looked straight ahead, the large staircase, and the throne above. Zarkon looked very small at that moment, from that distance. It helped her steel herself.

They approached, and the Drule king stood from the throne. Haggar was beside him. Allura gripped Lotor’s arm tighter. When the couple were near the base of the long staircase, Lotor bowed, and Allura begrudgingly curtsied.

Before she could stand back up, Zarkon was laughing and moving down the stairs. She took an unconscious step back. Lotor put his hand overtop hers and squeezed. It didn’t calm her.

“Well, well, well, it would seem he really did convince you. I admit, Lotor, I’m surprised… but pleased, for once. You’re actually getting her to marry the son of the man who killed her father and nearly obliterated her culture. Well done.”

Her stomach turned to ice.

“Thank you, Father.”

She wanted to throw up.

Zarkon stepped down off the last step, right in front of them. He towered over Lotor, and the prince already was so much taller than her. She had never felt so tiny in her life.

“This better be worth pissing off Deimos, Lotor.”

“Deimos doesn’t have Voltron, Father.”

_Voltron._ Allura could feel herself shaking. She was a fool to have trusted Lotor and there was no way out. She was trapped. The tears were prickling at her eyes when she felt Zarkon’s scepter under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

The old drule was eyeing her suspiciously. She felt Lotor gently squeeze her hand on his arm but it did nothing to comfort her. Not after what he had been saying.

“She’s going to be stubborn, Lotor. You’ll need to control her.”

Allura could feel herself getting angry.

“That won’t be necessary, Allura and I-” Lotor stopped as Zarkon put up a hand.

“This is not up for debate.”

Lotor sighed. “Yes, Father.”

Zarkon removed the scepter, and turned to start pacing.

“No, you’ll get on with the wedding and bring Voltron here. I want to make duplicates as soon as possible so this whole fiasco doesn’t repeat itself.”

Lotor didn’t respond. It made the king stop and turn to look at his son.

“What is it that you aren’t telling me, Lotor.”

“I wanted Allura to go back to Arus for a bit, so she can-”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!

“But Father-”

“Your _bride_ is staying here so you can reign her in. This is not up for debate. Stop defying me, it’s growing tiresome.”

Lotor didn’t speak and Zarkon began to grow clearly angry.

“Y-Your Majesty, Prince L-Lotor merely wants to help bring things I would need back to Doom. Such as the Lion Keys.”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re up to something. You don’t get to be king without dealing with _upstarts_ along the way who make plans you need to quash.” Allura tried to remember to breathe. “But fine, he’ll whine incessantly if you don’t get to go do your little girly things on Arus. I’ll allow you to return briefly. If you do not come back here, I will send Lotor to greet you on Arus, _as a robeast_.”

Relief hit her like a wave, but she tried to maintain her composure.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said as she forced herself into a low curtsy.

“Father, I-”

“Just take her, I don’t want to hear it. You’ve tested my patience beyond what I want to deal with for the rest of the week.”

“Yes, Father.”

Lotor grabbed her arm a little too tightly, and walked them back out of the throne room.

In the hallway, she let herself breath. His grip on her arm softened, and she looked up at him, unsure what to expect. He was smiling down at her. Beaming.

“You were amazing, my sweet.”

“I was terrified!”

He laughed. “But you still pulled through and did what you needed. You’re fierce, and unrelenting… and that scares him.”

It was her turn to laugh. “Is that why he demanded you ‘reign’ me in?”

He gave her a lopsided grin, and slid his hand down her arm. He pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

“Indeed it is, my love.”

Allura watched him, amazed at the reverence he looked at her with. His lips were soft, the gentle touch against her skin made her wonder how he was the same brute who had terrorized them. The sobering thought of that’s how she was even here in the first place kept her feelings in check.

“Come, let us take you to your pilots.”

His bittersweet smile and words made the entire situation so very strange.


	6. A Dainty Crown

An hour later, Allura and Lotor were en route to meet her pilots. They’d taken a small scouting craft, which meant they could go fast. It also mean the defenses were minimal, at best. Another way Lotor showed her he trusted her, as it was only the two of them.

With several hours to go until they arrived at the meetup point, a place he was determined to use to keep them as far from his father as they could, there was nothing for them to do but talk. Allura half expected him to jump her, but he didn’t. She considered the possibility that he wanted her to meet with her team without looking disheveled. The prince was surprising her still.

Even more surprising was his morose attitude. She still found it amazing he was even letting her leave his presence after he had spent so much effort trying to capture her. There was an ever increasing nagging feeling that since he had tasted her, he was getting bored. But that didn’t mesh with his clear upset demeanor. Allura was starting to wonder if he was trying very hard to be mature and wasn’t taking it well.

“Lotor… you’re sure the frequency is right?”

She knew it had been checked twice.

“Yes. Do you doubt me, my sweet?”

She smiled. “No, I just want to be positive I will be able to contact you at my leisure.”

Her words made him grin and his posture slightly relax.

“Your father had indicated he wanted you with me, is he going to be upset when you go back without even going to Arus?”

“Probably. Perhaps if I had a token from you to prove you will be returning…?”

Allura frowned. She didn’t think she had anything. Then her mind went to the only thing she really did have with her besides her clothing... her crown.

She bit her lip and sighed.

“My sweet?”

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, and gave a sad smile.

“I suppose I have something that I should never part with under any circumstances, but….” Allura slowly reached up and lifted the dainty circlet off her head. “You are taking a risk for me, and I appreciate it, Lotor, so I will take a risk with you. This is a family heirloom, I will absolutely return to your side.”

She watched his eyes go and stay wide as she spoke. He reached out to her with shaking hands.

“Allura….”

She smiled and pushed it towards him. His fingers wrapped around the side of her crown, and he leaned forward so fast he almost flung it out of his hand. His lips were against hers with force, and she felt him lifting her up by one arm so he could press his body against her in her seat.

When he finally stopped kissing her, she was incredibly flushed and almost dizzy. The action was like he’d already been missing her for years. A declaration without words. It made her heart flutter.

After that, he held her in his lap, and they were able to speak in a casual manner to one another… even with him randomly giving her kisses on the cheek or lips, once gently nipping at her ear. They shared favored foods, spoke of myths and legends, and he told her tales of worlds he had conquered… the ones that hadn’t fought back, at least. He seemed to finally understand her desire to not harm others or hear about their harm. His growth and consideration was nothing short of astounding.

Eventually, they were in hailing distance of the Voltron Lions.

Keith contacted them, his anger at the situation clearly barely contained. He arranged for them to meet on a barely habitable moon, enough oxygen for them to meet, but one far away from prying eyes.

Allura made for the hatch of the small ship, but Lotor wasn’t moving. She turned and watched him.

“Lotor?”

“I’m not coming. You need to meet them on your own terms, Allura.”

She nearly blanched. He was being true to his word in everything, and was even avoiding giving her more problems with her pilots.

“Are you sure?”

He held up her tiara between two of his fingers, and gave her a very serious look.

“I am.”

Her heart suddenly felt very, very warm. Walking back to stand in front of him, she reached up to cup his cheek. He gave her a soft, sad smile. Sliding her hand down, Allura pulled the prince down by his neck to be closer to her level.

“I appreciate it,” she said brushing her lips against his before launching into a full kiss. It was sweet, and brief, and when she left the ship, it made her bereft of his touch.

 

–

 

Weeks later, Allura was wringing her hands. She’d never been more nervous in her life to find out information. She’d spoken to Lotor the day before, and almost daily since she had left his side. He had stressed that his father was livid and pushing him to bring her back. She remembered Zarkon’s words to her:

“ _...If you do not come back here, I will send Lotor to greet you on Arus, **as a robeast**.”_

The prince assured her that he wasn’t going to be turned into a robeast. Her token had been good for a while, but “the old tyrant was losing his patience.” She needed this news soon so she could advance all her plans.

A small knock was on her door before it opened, and she almost felt sick from the anticipation. The nurse bowed slightly before speaking.

“Your Highness, I have run all the tests, and it as you assumed.”

She didn’t know if she felt excited or terrified. The plan was working.

“Thank you. This must be kept secret for the safety of everyone involved, including yourself.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the woman said curtsying low, before she left the room once more, leaving a small data disk on the table.

The princess did have a small desire to tell Lotor. His reaction would be… explosive. But it went against everything in her plan. He had to stay as ignorant as everyone else, but she wondered if maybe he somehow knew what was she was up to. Surely he knew the ramifications of his actions with her.

Without hesitation, she picked up the disk and stared at it. She steeled herself to go to the Control Room. The next part of her plan had to begin.

 

–

 

Allura had cleared out the room when she entered. She insisted that Coran and Keith stay. This was going to be one of the most difficult conversations of her life.

She was wringing her hands again, the disk with the proof on it between them. Coran was seated, and Keith standing near him. Allura faced them both.

“What I am about to tell you is going to be difficult for you to both hear. I already have thought long and hard about every possible solution, and decided my course of action far before today. It all hinged on certain situations coming to pass, and I have now reached that point. I ask you both to trust me and my choices, and to understand that I have insider information from Lotor himself. None of my decisions were made lightly.”

They both looked alarmed. Allura took a breath.

“In an effort to acquire and maintain permanent peace, I have decided to align myself with Prince Lotor. I know this seems unorthodox and… strange, given his previous treatment of all of us, but he showed his true character to me while I was with him on Doom.”

Keith was scowling, but remained silent. Coran, unhappy but forever the diplomat, would not stay silent.

“And how will this occur, Princess? We know the terms of which he has demanded.”

“Yes, Coran, I will be accepting him in marriage.”

Keith’s was clenching his jaw so hard Allura could see his muscles shaking. Her advisor sighed and closed his eyes.

“He is a prince, I suppose,” he murmured.

“Yes, he is, and that brings up another important part of this discussion; there will be a _new_ prince or princess soon, as I am now carrying the heir to both Arus and Doom.” She paused, letting the information sink in.

Her captain had taken a step backwards, his legs hitting the side of the console.

“...but you told me he didn’t force you to… to...”

Allura smiled softly. “He didn’t force me into anything, Keith. I had already made up my mind by then. Prince Lotor is surprisingly calm, sensible, and contemplative when he’s not in a battle or being forced to attack a planet. I have no doubt he will bend over backwards for me now. To be quite honest, he stood up to his father on my behalf multiple times when I was on Doom, even at great risk to himself.”

“Allura,” Coran started with a stern twist to his voice, “I understand you’ve made a plan, but you are assuming King Zarkon will give you sway, and I do not see that occurring.”

She smiled.

“He won’t, which is why I plan on getting the support of Drule Emperor Bhorn in overthrowing Zarkon, putting Lotor and myself on the throne, and ending absolutely all of this.”

“That is your information from Lotor? Did he concoct this plan?”

Dread started to creep into her. They didn’t trust her choices or her abilities.

“No, Lotor only has a vague inclination at best.”

“Child, I’m not sure this is-”

Allura put her hand up.

“Stop, Coran. The wheels are already in motion. I am already with child, and right now I will be contacting the emperor to speak with him. I am quite certain he will jump at any opportunity to take Zarkon off the Doom throne and not create chaos in his wake.”

Both Coran and Keith stayed silent for a moment.

“If this is what you believe, then we have no choice but to support your decision,” Coran said with a slight bitterness. Keith was still silent, a grave expression on his face.

“Thank you.” She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. “This is the frequency to contact the imperial home of the emperor. I would like to do this immediately.”

Coran nodded, and turned back to the controls. After a few moments, a drule face filled the screen as the communication line was opened.

“Greetings, this is pl- who are you? You’re not Drule!”

“Greetings. I am Princess Allura of planet Arus, and I wish to make a diplomatic offer to Emperor Bhorn, personally.”

The Drule laughed. “That won’t be possible, human. Don’t ever call agai-”

“I am the betrothed of Prince Lotor of the Ninth Kingdom, and I have important information to bring King Zarkon to heel.”

The man’s eyes went wide. Since he paused, Allura continued.

“I assume you are aware of Prince Lotor’s enthusiastic pursuit of me? Half the galaxy seems to be. I have accepted him and I need to speak to the Emperor, directly.”

The man sighed. “All right, Princess Allura of Arus, give me a moment to see if your _request_ will be accepted.”

The screen went dark blue, and a small skull symbol appeared in the center and spun. Her nerves were all over the place.

Keith loudly sighed, and she could feel him watching her. She refused to return his gaze.

After a minute of silence the Drule popped back on the screen.

“Princess Allura, you have been granted a private line to speak to His Imperial Majesty. One moment.”

The screen blinked, and when it returned, an annoyed looking, older drule appeared on the screen. He had long hair, a tuft of a beard on his chin, with a spiked circlet crown adorning his head. Allura balled her fists to try and keep her composure.

“Princess Allura of Arus. I find it safe to assume you speak the truth of your status with Lotor if you have the frequency to contact me. What is this information of Zarkon? I find myself wondering why you are attempting to take him out before you have even secured power by wedding his son.”

She smiled as sweetly as she could.

“Emperor Bhorn, King Zarkon has laid waste to my planet for some time now. I find myself not thrilled at the prospects of what he will demand when Lotor and I marry. I have decided instead to come to you with a proposition.”

The man quirked his eyebrow slightly. Allura moved one of her hands to very visibly cover her navel, and in the other she held up the data disk.

“I already carry Lotor’s heir. On this disk is the outcome of the tests proving that. With or without King Zarkon’s input, I control the future of their line and kingdom. I ask that you support Lotor, myself, and our unborn child, in removing Zarkon from the throne so Lotor can take his rightful place a bit early. I pledge that the Ninth Kingdom will properly send their tributes and cease all troubles that have previously been caused by Zarkon’s rule and warmongering.”

The emperor laughed. Alarm was beginning to fill her.

“Not even married to the boy and you’re already making a clever play at improving his status and your own. How very drule-like.” He paused, scrutinizing her. “Zarkon’s barely veiled insubordination has long been a thorn in my side, so I shall grant your request. I will have my generals contact you shortly for strategy and instruction. Welcome to the Drule Empire, future Queen Allura of Doom. I look forward to seeing you at the next Council meeting.”

Before she could respond, the line clicked, and went dark. Allura grabbed the side of the console before her knees gave out. She had done it!

Coran’s arms went to hold her steady.

“Well done, Princess Allura. You’ve successfully found a way to end Zarkon’s non stop warring, not just for us, but for the whole galaxy.”

Her emotions went into overdrive, and she started to cry. Everything they had ever done and she managed to get this far with merely her own actions and words, and the fighting would be done by the Drules themselves. It felt too good to be true, but she knew it wasn’t.

Coran handed her a handkerchief, and when she dried her face and was able to breath properly again, she glanced at them both. Her advisor gave her a soft smile. Keith was leaned against the console, frowning and with his arms crossed.

Feeling her looking at him, her captain glanced up. He was about to speak when another call sounded, and at the same time there was a notification of an inbound ship.

They all looked alarmed as Coran leaned over to tap a button. Relief filled Allura when Lotor’s face filled the screen.

“Allura, my sweet! I am arriving to Arus, on… order of my father to… bring you back.”

She frowned.

“Permission to land, my love?”

Her mood immediately shifted.

“Granted,” she said and smiled. He grinned at her before cutting off the feed.

Coran looked at her as if he would say something, but she didn’t give him the opportunity as she turned and left, nearly running to the castle entrance.

 

–

 

Lotor had only brought a small ship, one that held some personnel, but not many. His descent down the gangway was flanked by a few solders. They were all unarmed.

Allura was completely unprepared for the flutter in her stomach at the sight of him. He was grinning and confidently striding to her, all the apprehension of the call with the _Emperor of all the Drules_ immediately leaving her in a rush. She wanted to run to him like an excited child, but she waited.

Approaching her, his grin widened, and he bent down to pick her up by her waist. Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss her like he had on the ship all those days ago. They both pulled back, but he didn’t put her down. Instead, he let their noses touch as she grinned.

“I missed you, Lotor,” she whispered and watched as his eyes went wide.

“I-I….”

She laughed, realizing she had rendered him speechless. “Now, put me down. We need to speak on some matters.”

He frowned.

“It is all good things, I promise you, my drule prince.”

Instead of letting her go, he shifted and picked her up into his arms. She squeaked, and flashbacks to when he had carried her to his bedroom several times went through her mind.

_Oh, no._

Their walk through the castle was met with many gasps. She nearly hide her face and the blush across her cheeks as servants and soldiers scampered into corners and against walls to give them way. At one point close to her quarters, she saw Lance. He was frowning, but kept his mouth shut as he met her gaze. Allura could only assume Keith had already told him, or he figured out the situation since she was calmly letting herself be carried _farther_ into her castle by the prince.

Entering her rooms, she expected him to take her to her bed like a true cad... but he didn’t. She smiled up at him as he gentle laid her out on her small settee in the sitting area of her main chamber. Before she could move to sit properly, he put one of his hands and his head across her knees to look up at her, as he kneeled on the floor.

“So eager to have me alone… you really did miss me?” he said with a laugh tinged with apprehension.

She smiled softly at him.

“Yes, I did.”

His eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing as his face split into a grin.

“I see.”

Allura didn’t have time to think before he was up on the settee, pressing her legs apart and launching himself between, pressing her into the side cushions. He kissed her tenderly, and when she was breathless she pushed him back by the shoulders.

“Lotor, I needed to talk to you.”

He began kissing all over her neck. “Mmmmm we can talk later.”

“It’s important.”

He didn’t answer.

“Aren’t you curious?”

“I suppose, but I doubt it’s anything that can’t wait...,” he said as he began to lick at her earlobe.

“Please...”

He sighed and sat back, his full weight on his hands as he looked down at her. She took a big breath.

“Prince Lotor… Emperor Bhorn has granted me a fleet to usurp King Zarkon and take Doom for us to rule, since I am to be your queen and I already carry your heir in my womb.”

In his shock, Lotor’s elbows gave out and he fell onto her. He scrambled to recover himself, pushing himself back up to give her room to breathe. Allura placed a hand on either side of his face and smiled at him as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Are you certain? You’re... really… an heir?!?”

“I am quite certain. You will have a little prince or princess in less than a year’s time, Lotor.”

He started looking around, unfocused, before hesitantly looking back at her.

“How…?”

Allura laughed. “What do you mean how? You took me and made sure I was full of your seed, and now you’re shocked I ended up pregnant?”

She never thought in her entire life she would see him seem so highly embarrassed, but there he was, his cheeks darkening like a human child caught stealing cookies from the kitchen as his eyes moved away from her.

“I… guess I just didn’t consider the ramifications because that sort of thing is usually… dealt with before the fact.”

“You say this to _a princess_?” she said as she pulled on his ears to make him look her in the eye.

He looked sheepish and nervous.

“Lotor, that was my first time with… any of that. I thought you were aware of it. I’ve never _had_ to deal with any of this. I knew of some things, but it was never a concern. Though… to be honest, I made up my mind on the spot to pursue this outcome. You drove a hard bargain; peace, and a husband that was clearly going to dote on me and I assumed any possible children.”

She smiled. Allura could feel the emotions rolling off of him as his expression shifted, so his leaning forward to kiss her on the lips was no surprise. What was a surprise was that after he pulled back, his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. It made her own prickle.

Allura pulled at one of his wrists, and he shifted his weight off it, letting her move his hand. She pushed her smaller fingers between his as she splayed them both across her belly.

“I suppose then this means it wasn’t part of your ploy, now was it, my drule prince?”

He laughed as turned to sit next to her, wiping at his eyes to dry them.

“No, it was absolutely an unforeseen outcome.”

Allura grinned and flicked at his nose like she had when they were on his settee. He made that face at her again, and she laughed. This time, there wasn’t any awkward silence. Instead, he smiled softly at her.

“I suppose then we won’t be getting married in my father’s presence, will we?”

“No, I don’t see how that’s possible, now.”

Lotor leaned forward and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “That only leaves a few options, but it would be best if we pick one where we wed before we take Doom. One of the options is in the presence of the Emperor, but that would mean leaving Arus. The other would be doing it here. Immediately.”

He leaned back, clearly gauging her reaction.

“Well, my prince, we should probably then marry immediately, as I would prefer that to occur before it is widely known I am with child.”

He grinned deviously. “One last time to pretend I haven’t already left you gasping out my name in pleasure with your legs splayed out, my cum dripping out of you and onto the sheets of my bed…?”

The way he spoke was beyond uncouth, but it absolutely made her cheeks go bright red and bite her lip in memory of such a statement.

“Y-yes, I suppose.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe also pretend that I’m not about to have your legs splayed out and my cum dripping out of you onto your _own_ bed. Or... perhaps right here on this little sofa.”

Her eyes went wide and her lips parted in slight shock. Lotor laughed right before he kissed her, taking advantage of her distraction and slipping his tongue into her open mouth. His hand began bunching up her skirts until he was touching the bare skin of her knee.

Allura made a small noise of pleasure into his mouth as his fingers slid up her thigh. His other hand joined the first, and she felt him tugging at her panties. Her legs were on either side of him, so he pushed her knees up nearly to her shoulders. Giving her one last lick against her tongue before sitting back, he looked down at her. He slowly pulled the little pink bit of fabric between her thighs farther up, and grinned as he looked down at her bare skin.

“This is still the most beautiful sight in all the universes.”

In the middle of her own rooms, the words were just as embarrassing as the first time she heard them, so she covered her face. Doing so meant she missed him leaning down until she felt his breath between her legs.

“I see Arus is giving me the most rare and delicious meal a foreign dignitary could possibly enjoy,” he said low before his tongue darted out and he touched her. Allura gasped at the feeling of the contact and his warmth.

A yearning she hadn’t realized that was inside her bubbled to the surface, and with it came a slight moan as he tongued at her. A hum was his response, and it sent a spark of pleasure through her. One of his hands slid down her thigh, very slowly. Reaching below the spot he was licking at her, his fingers pushed her apart, and he slid them inside.

Allura laid back and let the feeling of him touching her overwhelm her. When he was at a constant pace of tonguing and pushing his fingers in and out of her, she glanced up at him. He was watching her, his look severe under naturally arched brows, but she could see the tops of his cheeks over her move into an otherwise unseen smirk as her face flushed darker with her forthcoming release.

She whined his name out. He hummed in response, wrapping his lips around her, sucking and flicking. With that, Allura was undone. She pushed her shoulders into the cushions hard as her back arched and hips pushed at him, nearly bucking into his chin. His other hand went to hold her down, and he continued working at her until she begged him to stop.

Breathless, she looked up from half closed eyes as he licked his lips and watched her. She was panting, and he had a very arrogant expression. He made a throaty chuckle through his smirk.

After a moment, he hovered over her, and leaned down to first give her a peck on the forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. When he pulled away, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down so she could push his mouth open with her own. He growled.

Five minutes later, Allura was naked, facing away from him, sitting in his lap. His hands were massaging and pinching at her breasts, as she buried his dick deep into her, over and over. She could feel herself building up to another orgasm, and him licking and nibbling at the base of her neck certainly helped.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you?” he said laughing against her, before he started to run his tongue up her sweaty back.

“Y-yes… I did…,” she managed to breath out, gripping his knees.

Lotor pushed his head under her arm, and with one of his hands, pulled her flush against him. He licked at the side of her breast. She turned slightly, and he pulled it into his mouth, tonguing at her there like he had between her legs not long before.

Allura’s arm was around his neck, and she gripped his shoulder as she continued her motions. He bit her a little hard, and she made a groan and pushed rougher. She expected her climax first, she was so close, so when he made a slightly whimpering groan and grabbed her hip so he could thrust roughly into her, she bit her lip and let him take control.

His release was forceful, and deep. It hit her inside, and the sheer carnality of it was arousing to her. He was still plunging into her for a moment, and the combination sent her over the edge. The princess shook and tightened around his dick as he kept licking at her nipple.

When she finally stopped seeing stars, Allura leaned back into him completely. Gently, he brushed strands of hair away from her face, and lightly kissed her cheek. Picking her up, he took her to her bed.

She expected him to lay them down to rest, so when he leaned over her and pushed her legs apart, she blinked up at him.

“I missed you, too, you know,” he said softly as he put his hands on her knees and ran them down to her ankles, pulling her legs over his shoulders. “Give your prince a kiss,” he said as he leaned down and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Kissing him, Allura could feel his manhood growing stiff against her stomach. After a few minutes, and still with his tongue in her mouth, Lotor reached down and shifted, pushing himself inside her. It started out slow, but it didn’t take long before he was plunging into her with the force of his adoration once again, as he grinned down at her, both of them breathing heavy.

This time, when he made sure they finished together, he did lay down with her to sleep. After detangling herself from him and getting up to refresh herself, Allura laid herself back into his arms and sighed into his shoulder. The words “love” were on her mind, but she refused to let them touch her lips, even after he once more told her how much she meant to him.


	7. Golden Tresses

Lotor took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. His nostrils were filled with a pleasantly warm and fruity smell. When something gently tickled his nose as he moved it, his mind started to fully wake up.

There was a light weight across his chest. He opened one eye, and saw that his face was half covered with golden locks. Opening the other eye, he looked down.

_Allura._

She was pressing her face into his shoulder, looking away, arms resting across and on either side of him, breathing gently against his skin. He watched and felt the slow rise and descent of each evenly spaced breath she took. A thrill ran through him and he had to control himself to not move. Almost a month ago, he had started to doubt this kind of amazing sight would ever happen to him, at least with the woman he had lost his heart and very soul to. But here she was, laying across him like he were her mattress… her soft, bare skin sticking to his.

The prince had been so concerned for weeks, fretting and pacing in his bedroom nearly the entire time they were apart. She had said she would return to him, but he didn’t know if she was going to find some way to change her meaning to get out of it… everyone else always did. His father always did. Their allies always did. He even usually did. Lotor had stared convincing himself he wasn’t worthy of her. He’d really woken her from the spell, his love had been true… but that didn’t mean he _deserved_ her. Maybe that damn captain was right.

It was then that he remembered her news from the day before; she was pregnant with his heir.

He took a shaky breath through his mouth. He knew someday he would want to have offspring, all rulers did, and he was very determined to not be a prick to any of his children like his father had always been to him... but he hadn’t thought it would happen for a long time. It had never seemed to be a point of concern until he had the crown for himself. And besides, that was all stuff women dealt with… but he reasoned that maybe he just never cared because until now, he had never considered it would actually be _with her_.

Lotor couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face. He’d done what his father demanded; he was taking Arus and a princess as his bride. He would have told the old tyrant off over it… that should have been more faith in him, but his devious little sweetheart had started something massive and was going to make his father either give up the throne to him or die trying to keep it. It turned out the king had been right to be worried about her presence in his son’s life. Served him right, in the end, if that’s how he acted towards the both of them.

Lifting his hand, Lotor brushed Allura’s soft curls from his face. It practically glittered in the morning sunlight. She was so beautiful and now she was absolutely his in every fashion. That thought made his arrogance creep up, and he let it settle in for a few moments before tampering it down. She had stood up to his father in her own way, she would absolutely never let either of them control her, and he was beginning to think he wouldn’t want her any other way. The princess was doing something he had already failed at; ripping his father kicking and screaming from the throne of Doom. What a woman!

Allura made a soft sigh against his skin. He briefly wondered if she had drooled on him, but he was okay with her doing _anything_ to his person as long as he got to hold her in his arms. And hear her moan into his ear. He started pushing her hair out of the way and gently caressed her back. She made a sleepy groan.

They were like that for a few moments before she shifted, her hair moving to spill down across her back again as she turned to look up at him. The soft smile she gave to him made his stomach flutter like a child.

“Good morning, my sweet,” he said and watched as her smiled grew wider. When she giggled and turned her head to press back down into his arm, he blinked in confusion. “Are you hiding your face from me?”

She giggled again, the sound music to his ears but still confusing.

“Allura?”

“I cannot believe this is all happening,” she mumbled against him.

Turning back to look at him, her cheeks flushed delicately pink. He wanted to make her do that even more.

“All of what?”

It worked. He watched as her cheeks grew darker, and she bit her lip.

“This. You. _Us_. I just… Lotor, this is happening so fast. I barely found out I was with child before you descended from the skies. I had _just_ spoken to the emperor.”

“Wasn’t this your plan, my sweet?” he asked as he lifted his hand and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. His heart swelled as he watched her close her eyes, and tilt her head at the way he touched her. He was spurred on, and ran his fingers through her soft tresses.

“Mmm, yes, but it’s working out spectacularly. I’m almost scared something will go wrong.”

“Have faith, my love, you have accomplished so much,” he murmured and leaned forward to brush her lips with his. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, as if they had been lovers for years.

“I really missed you, Allura. I wasn’t sure you would still be receptive of me after so long.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his bicep. “It was only a few weeks. You’re so impatient. I had to be sure things were going to plan, I told you this.”

The doubt he felt before was creeping up again.

“What did you have to wait on?

“Lotor, do you not understand anything about biology?”

He sighed. “I know enough, it’s just that… I….” A terrible thought occurred to him. She had been here, alone with her pilots after he parted with her. Her captain had been very angry at him. Maybe she got lonely without him here, after learning the pleasures of the flesh, and…

“Lotor, what is that look for?”

He looked away from her. What if she had used these humans of hers to make sure she could prove her pregnancy to have the emperor’s support? Nobody would know for the better part of a year the parentage of the child, and then “accidents” could happen. His impetuous nature got the better of him and his mouth moved before he could stop it.

“How do I know it’s even mine?”

Without even looking directly at her, he could see her expression fall. He glanced over to see the tears forming in her eyes.

“How dare you,” she whispered, and pushed his shoulders back to separate from him.

Before she could move away, Lotor grabbed her wrists. “Allura….”

“No! Don’t you touch me. I cannot believe after everything, that you….” The princess stopped speaking as she started breathing heavy.

“Please… I apologize. I didn’t mean... I just….” His heart clenched as he watched her struggle against him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Allura. Please stop struggling.”

She eased up when it was obvious he would not let her go. She closed her eyes, and he realized Haggar was right, he was a total idiot and was ruining the best thing to have ever happened to him.

“Please let me go,” she whispered.

“No. I am a complete fool and let my… _unease_ at your annoying captain get the better of me.”

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. “He is my friend, Lotor, and as you’ve proven over and over, he has every reason to not trust you.”

Lotor sighed. “I know. Please, Allura, I am sorry. This just all doesn’t feel like it’s actually happening. _Please_ , I’m begging you, don’t let my mouth ruin everything.”

She took a few deep, unsteady breaths with her eyes closed again, clearly to try and calm down. He tried not to let her beautiful, bare breasts jiggling up and down distract him from the horrible situation of his own making.

When she opened her eyes to look at him again, she gave him a determined grimace.

“Explain to me exactly why you accused me of… _bedding_ Keith.”

He felt his nostrils flare in unease. She really was taking control of him, but if this was the way to stay in her good graces… keeping her gaze, he decided then and there he would be more honest with her than he was with himself.

“I… I’m... scared none of this is real and you found a ploy I cannot resist. That it will all unravel in the blink of an eye. You warmed up to me far too quickly, I just….”

“You don’t trust me.”

“That isn’t it. I don’t trust that I am… worthy of you.”

He felt better once he said it. It was as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had to look away from her. She stayed silent. He could feel her gaze, like a hot sun that only shone on him. After a few moments he couldn’t take it, and slowly returned his eyes to her.

Allura was crying again.

“Allura….”

“You _are_ a fool,” she murmured, and pulled against his hands around her wrists to move closer to him. He let her go, and she slid her palms across his cheeks, and to hold his ears.

“I haven’t touched any one else besides you. It’s yours, and you’ll know that when the child comes out the color of a periwinkle flower and with these pointy ears,” she said and yanked her hands. It hurt him, but he didn’t say anything, his joy at her forgiving him so quickly taking over any possible annoyance with the pain.

“And you are going to be making it up to me for even suggesting this is not your brat inside me by taking an effort to befriend Keith. Today. And for the rest of our lives.”

Lotor’s eyes went wide. He would have said she was testing him, but this went above and beyond a test. She was _manhandling him_ into submission. His patience was the thing being tested.

“At the risk of your ire, what will you do if I do not comply?”

“I will take your throne for myself and rule both planets with my child. Or we could rule them together, by your actions today, Prince Lotor.”

He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or not. The consideration that he would have to make very large compromises if he ever nabbed Allura had never crossed his mind. He just always assumed she would toe the line and be his pretty bride and cater to his whims. In the end, he got her, being in her bed proved that, but she was not letting him rule her. She was as fierce as any drule. Maybe moreso.

“Should I be concerned that my entire life will now be like this?” he said slightly wary.

She frowned at him. The look made him decide that he would continue the changes in him that he had let her start weeks before when they first were speaking in his parlor.

“You drive a hard bargain, my sweet. I believe I will adhere to your demand. Let us seal our deal with a kiss.”

Allura laughed out a sigh, and leaned forward. He tilted his lips up to meet her faster than she was expecting, causing her to squeak in surprise. He laughed himself, before pushing her mouth open.

All his apprehension melted away when she moved her leg to straddle his waist as his tongue was in her mouth. Her parted legs making contact with him made him he groan against her lips; she was already so wet. After a second, Lotor felt a bit of guilt. She must have already been turned on when she was furious with him. He half wondered if that had played a part in her forgiving him easier.

He ran a hand slowly down her bare back. She arched into his touch, and it spurred him on. When he reached her bottom, he gripped one side hard, and he could feel her take a lusty breath in reaction. Immediately, he moved his other hand down to repeat the action on the other side. After a moment he slid his hands down to the backs of her thighs. Pushing her legs farther apart, she was then flush against him.

The grip Allura had on his ears had tightened, but when he spread her legs, she shifted to move one hand to the back of his head and kept kissing him. Her tongue moved faster along his. After a few moments he groaned into her mouth. She was getting wetter, he could feel it on his stomach.

His princess pulled back to breathe, and he grinned up at her, trying to act like he wasn’t also completely struggling for air. Her eyelids were half closed, her cheeks pink, and he wondered if she knew how damn sexy she looked like that.

“Is torturing me part of my punishment?”

“Torturing?”

“Yes, you’re straddling my midsection and I am struggling to keep from throwing you onto your back to fuck you senseless, but I’m refraining to keep from irritating you more. Unless you would like that… you’re certainly wet enough to suggest you might.”

His vulgar words clearly had an effect on her. The blush on her cheeks went from a dusting to a full on color. Before she could respond, he spoke again.

“You could just slide back a little….”

He watched with delight as she bit her lip.

“You’ll like this position, I think, my sweet. Many women do. I know I will enjoy watching your tits bouncing up and down as you ride my cock. I can help you if you’re feeling a bit tired, still,” he said and he started to run the tips of his fingers back up her sides.

Allura took in a quick breath through her teeth. Keeping eye contact, she pushed with both her hands against his shoulders to move herself back. He grinned at her. When he felt his dick hit her, he was the one to take in a quick breath. So. Very. Wet. For _him_.

Lotor reached down with a hand and adjusted himself. She was so slick and so warm on his tip. He made a few circles on her that made her catch her breath, before he just positioned himself to start to push inside. He watched with amusement as her nose twitched.

Maintaining eye contact, she put pressure on his chest to shift back, and he slid completely in without resistance. It was his turn to bite his lip. Bending her legs at his sides, she sat up and looked down at him, and he made a soft groan before speaking.

“I will never tire of you being the one to envelop me. Please, ride me before I die of want.”

She laughed prettily, shaking those beautiful breasts of hers again, before she put her hands on his stomach and pushed herself up slightly. The drag on his dick as he was pulled half out made him groan. Before he had a chance to just thrust himself into her, she did it for him, gyrating her hips and pushing down. He couldn’t control his hands, and gripped her hips tight as she repeated what she had just done.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that, my sweet. Keep going. You’ve learned quickly.”

He was trying to encourage her with words, but he didn’t feel it was enough. Reaching up, he grasped her breasts as they began to delightfully bounce from her movements as she plunged him into her over and over. He pawed at her, the soft and supple flesh sending his senses into overdrive. When her nipples were stiffer than when he started, he started to rub those between his fingertips. Allura made a gasping sound, and rode him harder. It gave him ideas.

Lotor leaned up and wrapped his mouth around one of her hard peaks. She moaned out his name and slowed in what he assumed was encouragement. He flicked his tongue, making her respond by gasping and gripping her hands on his sides. Switching to the other breast, he did the same. This time, with her slow in her movements, he nipped at her, and she moaned and pushed her hips harder against him.

Laughing, Lotor sat back, but resumed with his pinching. Enlivened, Allura thrust him into her with vigor, arching her back with the headier lust he had stirred. She was getting so rough with him that he found himself unable to focus for much longer, moving his hands to grip her hip once more.

When her fingernails were digging into him so hard she was nearly drawling blood, he couldn’t hold himself back any more. When next she pulled up, he thrust up into her with force, repeatedly. He came so hard he lost all sense of reason, but he was sure that was also the time she climaxed. She still rode him for a few moments longer, her tightening around him, him still inside as he grew soft, but he half wondered if he would stay that way with her doing that….

She collapsed onto him, meeting his gaze with those bright eyes from under her thick lashes. Leaning over he kissed her, unable to avoid her plump lips again as she was breathing hard from her orgasm. It wasn’t a very long kiss, both of them still out of breath.

Allura snuggled herself against his shoulder, fitting perfectly along his side. It was the softest feeling he had ever felt. It was almost as if she were telling him to protect her, that she was his forever. Lotor wrapped his arm around her, softly caressing her shoulder as he heard her sigh into him.

He would have to start thinking before he opened his mouth, how close he came to cutting this out of his life was nothing short of alarming. It was irritating that everyone was right; he was a complete idiot. But at least he had recognized it before he ruined everything. He hoped she would be patient with him, he had to learn how to not be a selfish bastard, and that was going to be difficult.

 

–

 

Lotor hesitated before getting close enough to the Command Center doors for them to open. Apprehension filled him. This was nearly as bad as having to face his father after a failed mission… not that he would be dealing with that anymore.

He tired to ignore what were probably the confused human guards and a few of his own behind him. Allura had insisted he take the human ones with him, as a show of good faith. He understood the meaning, but it was still irritating. They would talk and gossip and not understand anything about drules. It was just bothersome.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. The doors slid open, and he strode inside. He watched the human guards already in the room go wide eyed and put their hands on their blasters. Looking forward, he watched as Allura’s advisor turned casually, and go stiff when he spotted Lotor. Standing next to him was the captain, and he turned when he noticed the older man not turning back.

Lotor locked eyes with him as he kept striding forward to them. He was trying to keep in mind the things Allura had instructed him with; do not mention anything intimate they had done together, be nice to them, and be helpful _not_ harmful. A tall order from his princess.

He stopped close to them, trying to not be imposing, another thing she had insisted on, but it was difficult with his height… and their history.

“There are many things we need to discuss,” he said, keeping his hands on his hips and not crossing them like he truly wanted to do. “Allura has brought me up to speed, and there needs to be some changes if we’re to work as a team with the imperial fleet.”

He watched with a mild delight as her captain clenched his jaw and glared. Her advisor turned and stood from the command chair.

“Yes, I suppose we’ll need to make many changes, Your Highness.” There was a clear bitterness in the man’s voice. It was to be expected.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Allura has also expressed an interest in the wedding happening immediately. It’s best if we get that over before we have more drule troops about, wouldn’t want any of you to be _on edge_ about this any longer.”

They both glared at him, and he realized he was still doing the opposite of what she asked. He closed his eyes and took a breath, letting his hands drop to his sides. Looking at them again, he tried to soften his voice.

“She has also requested that I make an effort to play nice, and I would prefer to not give her any troubles.” They managed to glare harder. “Fine. I will be honest with you as I am with her; she demanded it of me and I am doing her bidding. This is already going to be incredibly stressful to her and I do not want to make it worse. I desire to please her and to do that we need to work together from now on.”

He put his hand out to her advisor in an effort of goodwill like he knew humans always did. The man’s eyebrows shot up, and he reluctantly reached forward to meet Lotor. They shook, and he heard her captain sigh loudly before speaking.

“There’s a lot of bad blood between us, but Allura has always wanted everyone to get along. I’m still struggling to understand how this is happening, but it is, and I will do as Allura asks. She managed to find the best way to end this war, _for everyone_.”

“Everyone except my father,” Lotor said with a nasty laugh. The two men looked alarmed. “The chances of him not fighting to the death are slim, so it’s best to assume he will have to die.”

“Does this not bother you, Prince Lotor?” the advisor asked.

Lotor tapped his chin and closed his eyes, thinking about his life in the past few years. After a few moments, he looked at them again.

“No. My sensibilities are not like your human ones. I imagine you are not privy to this, but I have made attempts at the throne recently. What I lacked to be successful was Allura herself. She has already made a grand impression on the emperor. As I have learned from your faction, pure force is not always the winning element in a fight or politics. Having her by my side is important to me, and if she can get me my throne, then everything I have ever desired will be mine. I have no reason to argue with her on how this happens.”

He tried not to smirk when the men relaxed. It was pretty easy to manipulate them, and if he hadn’t been doing it at her bidding, the ways to do it would have not even occurred to him.

This time, it was the captain who held out his arm towards him. Lotor grinned as he took it.

“Well then, I suppose we are allies now, Lotor,” Keith said, and the prince tried to not let the lack of his title irritate him.


	8. Under Heaven

Allura looked at herself in the large freestanding mirror, turning and twisting on the small riser she was standing on in her bedroom. She wasn’t sure anymore how she felt about the wedding gown she was wearing, the one that had been made for her previously, but she supposed it would do. It just didn’t seem good enough for a queen of two planets. The seamstress had already removed the frilly neck, and they had expanded the skirts to be more voluminous, but the sleeves just looked childish, even without the gloves.

She took the seamripper that had been left behind and started to pick the terrible lacy accents off. If only there was more than one day to get a whole new gown prepared…

The door to her room opened, and she looked over as Lotor strode in. He was grinning like he was proud of himself, and she wasn’t sure if that was foreboding or not.

“You look lovely, my sweet.”

“Ahh, thank you, I think. I’m not terribly fond of this, now that I see myself in it.”

Allura frowned into the mirror, pulling at the skirt that had been repinned with added fabric to be quite a bit larger.

“You look amazing in anything,” Lotor said, walking up behind her and putting his head on her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn’t have to lean over quite as much as he normally did with her on the riser.

“The seamstress went to see if there’s more fabric that matches. We decided that if I’m to be a queen, I should probably have a more regal design, and… well, a bigger skirt and train. I feel awfully small next to you sometimes.”

He laughed and pressed his nose into her neck. “I like you the way you are,” he said slightly muffled. The words made her stomach flutter.

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing because that’s what you’re getting.”

She started to giggle and he squeezed his arms, constricting her.

“That’s all I’ve wanted,” he said as he softly made kisses against her neck.

Allura put her hand on the back of his head and pet his hair for a few moments.

He suddenly turned and looked at her in the mirror. “Perhaps something off the shoulder like you usually have? I’ve always been fond of the insinuations of your neck and shoulders bare, like you’re getting undressed, just for me….”

She frowned, but his proximity and the meaning was starting to make her feel warm.

“Still though, the skirt is huge. I bet it could even hide you under there completely.”

Lotor tilted his head, locking eyes with her through the mirror.

“Ohh, let’s find out.”

Before she could process what was happening, he had dropped to the floor and began lifting her skirts in the back. She gasped, and he pushed his way under the crinoline. His hands were on her legs, and she gasped again as he pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them facing her.

“Lotor!”

He laughed.

“Well, my sweet, can you see me?”

Her face was turning pink in the mirror in embarrassment. She putting her hands down to smooth the skirts and look around the edges on all sides.

“It’s a bit poofier but I suppose not.”

“Good.”

She was about to tell him to come out, when he put his hands on her knees and slid them up the inside of her thighs. Her anticipation of his touch skyrocketed.

“Lotor...”

His only answer was to again laugh.

Allura put her hands over her face when she felt him press something between her legs.

“What are you doing?”

“I missed this view. My favorite, remember?”

She could feel his breath on her bare skin around the edge of the small bit of fabric that was her panties.

“H-how can you even see anything when there’s no light?”

“Drule eyes, my sweet. Bend you knees a little.”

She bit her lip and did as he asked. He pressed again, and she realized it was his tongue she had felt when he pushed her panties a little between her lips with deftness, and wiggled it slightly.

“Lotor, _please_ , the seamstress could return at any time.”

He hummed, and she could feel the vibration. She swallowed as she felt herself grow hot right where his tongue was touching.

“That makes it all the more exciting, doesn’t it,” he murmured against her.

The mere thought of getting caught like this sent a thrill through her… but she refused to admit it to him.

His fingers reached up the sides of her hips, and with a grueling pace, pulled the fabric down. She could feel him tonguing her through the now soaked fabric. She didn’t even know if that was wet from him… or her.

He hummed again and she could feel herself involuntarily tense her muscles and make a small gasp. It must have spurred him on. He yanked her panties the rest of the way down and past her knees, before pushing his tongue between and against her.

Allura heard herself make a small moan. She didn’t consider if he reacted to her or not, he just immediately started to lightly flick and lick at her in a continuous motion. Her hands left her face and she gripped the sides of the skirts, completely oblivious to the world beyond what he was doing between her legs.

Suddenly, his lips were around her, and a mild pressure as he lightly sucked. After a moment, it was mixed with a light tonguing, and Allura could barely breath. The corset of the dress was a bit constricting, and now she didn’t feel like she could get enough air. He ran his tongue along her fully a few times before focusing on one spot.

It was then that the door slid open. Allura went stiff. Lotor gave her one more lick before moving his lips slightly back and stilling his moments. She turned slightly to see her captain walking towards her.

“Keith! What... is something wrong?”

He was frowning. “No, not exactly. Where’s Lotor?”

She felt like her face was bathed in flames.

“He’s... around somewhere, doing something or other for me. Why?”

“He told us you were making him work with us, and I’m concerned about all of this.”

Lotor’s fingers on her thighs lightly squeezed.

“I-I did. But he knows it’s in his best interest, too. We had a long conversation. There’s a lot he knows about the Drule military and fleets and his input is essential for this plan.”

Keith sighed and sat down on the settee near her.

“He was relatively amiable, but we all know what he’s like. He has something planned we just don’t know yet.”

She sighed. “Keith, most of his plans related to me. I don’t see him messing that up now that I’m willingly marrying him.”

“I’m not sure if this is really worth it.” She met his gaze when he looked up at her. “Allura, the last time I saw that gown, we were all talking about the man you would marry someday. Some noble prince, but we never talked about it like _this_.”

“He _is_ a crown prince, you cannot deny him that.”

Keith sighed again. Allura nearly squeaked as Lotor ran his tongue along the side of one of her lips. She prayed he would behave, she didn’t know if she had the fortitude to keep a straight face if Lotor started tonguing at her again with Keith _right there_.

“Is everything okay, Allura? You look quite flushed.”

“Yes, I’m fine, the corset is a little snug, and it’s just so much to take in. I just didn’t expect to be a bride in less than a months time. And soon a queen. And… a mother.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know. We can work something out with him, you don’t have to marry him or have that baby.”

Her hand instinctively went to her belly, all thoughts of what Lotor had just been doing evaporating and her mind sobering completely.

“Allura, I know you feel obligated, but I know you don’t like him. It’s fine if-”

“STOP IT! I LOVE HIM AND I WANT THIS CHILD!”

She watched as Keith’s eyes went wide. Lotor took a soft and silent breath between her legs that she felt, and he squeezed his hands on her thighs. Allura really hadn’t meant to tell him that like this. She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes.

“Please, I already made up my mind, and I would appreciate it if everyone would stop trying to undermine everything I do. I had thought you understood that I am capable of handling myself after I faced Zarkon alone on Doom, found the solution that aligns perfectly with my born role as a princess, and managed to come home to Arus unharmed. We’re already working towards finalizing everything I decided. _Please_ , Keith, as my captain and as my friend, respect my final decision.”

She was gripping the fabric across her stomach, and breathing heavy after such a speech. She stared Keith down. He sighed, and then stood.

“If that is your wish, Princess,” he said and then gave her a slight bow before turning back to the door.

“Thank you. Please lock the door behind you, I want to be alone.”

She watched as he nodded and went through the door. The second she heard the lock engage, Lotor’s hands reached up and grasped the backs of her thighs as he pulled her against him and he wrapped his mouth around her with force. She was gasping his name in a matter of seconds as his tongue reignited her passions and her knees went weak.

Her hand was across his back through the fabric, unable to get much grip as she squeaked out his name in ecstasy. Allura came hard against his mouth, pushing herself against him and half leaning against his shoulders. He only stopped when she begged him when it was too much.

...and then she nearly fell off the riser when he let go of her for a moment. He laughed from under the skirts, and she pulled the fabric back to reveal him. He was grinning up at her, nearly half his face and even the tip of his nose wet with her pleasure.

Reaching down, she stroked his hair with both her hands. His smile only increased as he stayed kneeling and staring up at her.

“Say it again.” His voice was low.

Allura blinked at him before her mind could catch up; she had admitted to loving him. She had no idea how her cheeks could possibly feel warmer after her climax against his face, and she bit her lip. He made a groaning noise.

She let her lip go and smiled down at him.

“I love you,” she whispered.

His eyes went wider than the smile plastered on his face, and before she could tell what was happening, her back was on the couch Keith had just left and Lotor was kissing her. And he kept kissing her until she pulled on his hair to let her breathe.

His eyes were searching and he was still grinning wide.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, leaving a soft kiss on her lips before leaning back. “And now I’m going to fuck my loving bride senseless.”

She frowned. “Please, don’t get anything on this dress. I have to wear this tomorrow and I don’t wish to explain.”

He laughed, and pulled her up. Looking around quickly, she got nervous before he made a determined nod at the back of the settee. He led her by the hand to the other side of it, and spun her around to face away from him.

“I promise not to get anything on your skirts, my love.”

Lotor then picked her up and bent her over the back of the couch. It was tall enough that her toes couldn’t even touch the floor like that.

“What are you doing?”

“Something I know you’ll enjoy,” he said as he pulled the skirts up and over her back.

Her panties had fallen all the way to her ankles, and he quickly pulled them off and tossed them somewhere.

“This might be my second most favorite view, but I’m not sure it counts as a new one since it’s so close to the first.” He stopped talking for a moment as he massaged her backside, starting slowly and increasing in pressure. As he used more force, he slowly pushed her apart.

“Tell me, my sweet, do you like a little bit of pain? It seemed before in my bed that might be the case.”

“I-I don’t know. What do you mean?”

He hummed out a laugh. “Something like this….”

She was mildly startled when he smacked her backside.

“Lotor!”

He laughed. Pulling her legs apart again after her small shock, he slowly ran his hands up and down her again. She felt that anticipation once more.

“You’re just so beautiful from all angles.”

“I would appreciate if you would stop admiring and do as you promised.”

His laughter was the most jovial she had ever heard from him.

“It would seem I have found what you are impatient about. I will do as you demand, my sweet.”

Without any more delays, she heard rustling fabric and felt him pressing the tip of his dick inside her. He gripped and pushed her legs farther apart with his hands now on the back of her thighs, as he slowly and methodically pushed himself in farther with each thrust. Allura found herself clinging to the cushions on the front of the couch below her.

After he was in completely, he started to push in and out of her at a quicker pace… and soon was being more rough about it. There was a slapping sound of him ramming into her slickness over and over, followed by him groaning from deep in his chest.

“Allura,” he breathed, “we were almost caught. By your captain... of all people. Was that... _exciting_?”

With her senses heightened at that moment, she was nearly prepared to say anything, especially when it was true.

“Yes… knowing you were between my legs like that… I’ve never done anything quite so… so _naughty_.”

He made a throaty chuckle, and drove into her harder.

“Knowing you were... _lying_ for me, and that… you’re _mine_ ….”

His words, the movements in and out... and his fingers gripping into her skin… her body was hotter than earlier, and her breathing was shorter.

“Allura… pull those perky little tits of yours out.”

“The dress… is too tight and high,” she managed to get out, her building pleasure making it hard to even form words.

She felt him slow his motions as he fumbled on her back with a hand, the fabric on her front draping down as he undid the ties. After a moment she was able to catch her breath a bit as she felt the lacing on the corset loosen.

“Please,” he whined at her.

Allura leaned on one hand as she pulled at the tops of the dress so it would fall over her shoulders. He was still being slow with her, dragging in and out. The unspoken promise of him pounding into her again was making her senses heightened.

The fabrics were now loose enough as to be nearly falling off, her breasts slowly swaying with his movements into her. He made a pleased noise when she stabilized herself on the cushions again.

“Allura, please, will you play with them?”

She looked up ahead of her and nearly laughed. The were half visible in the mirror. She pursed her lips at him in the reflection.

“No. You do it.”

She watched as his eyes flashed at her.

“Allura…,” he said in an irritated and commanding tone.

“I want _you_ to do it. Be rough with your bride.”

He made a small groan and leaned over her back. With one hand he grasped a breast, pawing at her as he proceeded to thrust into her with speed and force again. She laughed and bit her lip, letting her eyes droop closed as she dug her fingers into the cushions so she wouldn’t pitch forward.

Allura’s eyes shot open when he pinched her hard peak between his fingers. She could see him smirking over her. His other hand clenched at her hip, and the settee started to make a small noise and slid across the floor slightly at the force of his thrusting.

It didn’t take much more effort before she felt herself reach a breaking point and go beyond. Allura breathed out a whine as her arms went numb and her orgasm overtook her. Lotor made a gruff sound behind her, the feeling of her clenching him inside her throwing him over. She was breathing hard and starting to relax against him when his grip on her tightened and spent himself into her.

After a moment of trying to catch his breath and not moving, Lotor sighed and pulled out of her, making a humming noise. She went to move, and he grabbed her hips. The princess gasped in shock when she felt him plant a kiss right where she could feel his cum starting to drip out.

“I missed this,” he murmured and she felt she would die of embarrassment.

“Lotor… you are so uncouth.”

He barked out a laugh and went to retrieve something so she wouldn’t dirty any layers of her gown as he promised.

 

–

 

Allura smiled at Lotor, laying with him across her bed. The wedding gown already having been passed off to the seamstress, she redressed into normal clothes. When Lotor started frowning, she became alarmed. When he didn’t voice his displeasure, she realized he was being surly.

“All right, my fussy drule prince, what is the matter?”

“Fussy!?”

She flicked his nose and he glared at her in indignation and covered the lower half of his face as she laughed.

“You are indeed being fussy.”

She watched him sigh and close his eyes briefly, dropping his hand back onto the coverlet

“You keep ordering me around, Allura. I am not happy with that.”

The princess scooted closer to him and put her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

“I apologize if I made you feel badly, Lotor. I just wanted to get things going smoothly, and to be quite honest you have a tendency to do what you want and… it doesn’t always align with the set plans. You’ve even caused problems with yourself in the past that way.”

He was frowning harder at her. She grew worried.

“I am to be a _king_ , Allura….”

Lotor didn’t even need to finish that for her to understand what he meant. He was worried and upset she was forcing him into a submissive position to his queen… someone historically and culturally below him… at least from what she grasped of the Drule society.

“Will we be equals? We have never even discussed any of this. You know how I felt about your father controlling my planet. Our relationship is still so new that I don’t… really know what you think or feel about this, or even about me having power over my own people. I suppose I might have been trying to assert myself with you as I did with everyone else. I apologize if I hurt you.”

She watched his expression soften, and he reached up to caress her shoulders. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

“I suppose my dreams of being a brutish warlord and you catering to my every whim are gone.”

Her eyes shot open and she frowned at him.

“You would be correct in that. Was your ploy to capture me more than you expected? I’m not sure what you thought would happen when I have fought you tooth and nail from the first.”

She had expected him to frown, but he laughed.

“As everyone has seemed to point out at one time or another, I am an idiot. I had some fantasies, but I find your spirit and strength far more appealing than some sycophantic fawning. Consider me properly chastised… and yet incredibly turned on by that fact.”

Her eyes went wide as his narrowed with a smirk.

“Perhaps,” he continued, “you would give me a taste of that fantasy I won’t otherwise get… maybe with that pretty little mouth of yours, wrapped around my cock? Being in your bed with you nearly laying on me is making me painfully hard...”

It was her turn to smirk. “I suppose it’s not out of bounds to fawn all over my future husband-king until he is gasping out my name in pleasure from my tongue.”

He made a deep growl of approval as she reached down and started to take off his belt.


End file.
